The Ballad of Calice
by olatheii
Summary: Calice is a craftsman with a deeply aspiring talent for his line of work, and a hidden secret that just makes watching him very interesting. Soon, his work attracts the higher-ups, and now he's about to live out what most could only dream(or write) about. Follow this tale of adventure, romance, and whatever other tags you would add to this. So um...yeah enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The cloaked protagonist walked for hours, looking for a place to rest in the alien town. He kept attracting strange glances from the strange people. As he looked around, he saw that they all looked humanoid all with variations of all looks and colors. Some had bad or bird wings on their backs or wings for their hands, some had horns, others had multiple eyes and many more that it would take me forever to just describe everything. Then again, that would raise the word c-no! no...

Anyways, they all had one thing in common. They were all female for some reason, and they all looked at the cloaked man, with eyes glowing with desire. The man saw this and started walking faster through the town, attracting constant glances as he passed building to building. A few of the women started to walk behind him from a decent distance, unnerving him. As that distance started closing, he started speed walking. Speed walking turned into jogging, jogging turned into running and running turned into a full-on sprint for his life as he ran through the streets, the women staying on his heels the entire time.

Eventually, two appeared in front of him from seemingly nowhere, aiming to trap him and have him cornered. In a humongous effort, he jumped over them...only to be snagged by one of the winged ones and tackled into the ground hard. Dazed, his vision faded in and out as many of the women then started to swarm him, filling his view until everything went black...

* * *

Then he woke up. In a bed. He frantically looked around, only to just see the usual and familiar look of his bedroom. He frantically looked outside, only to see the familiar look of his village that he lived in. From the dirt roads to the electric lamps that were just invented, to the people and the wooden buildings, nothing seemed out of place. Relived he was in no danger, he went to go freshen himself up in the bathroom and prepare for the day.

Through the mirror, he could see his reflection despite the obvious wear on the frame. A decent height of 5 ft 10, light European skin, brown hair that was combed forward, its tips just past his head. He had an average build, leaning slightly toward the lean side. Slight defined muscle showed through his shirt, gained by his daily workouts to stay in shape. He stayed staring at himself for about a dozen minutes, before shaking his head and going back to cleaning and grooming himself. He never did have the best attention span, but at least he was smarter than most of his peers around him.

Finished, he went downstairs into his small but nice and clean house and made himself a nice breakfast before going out to work. He made clothes and tools for his customers and loved it. The freedom that comes from self-employment, be so thorough to follow his customers demands to the literal letter and stitching, the happiness on their faces when they see the quality give he charges so little compared to companies for.

He also loves the fact of how he never knows what one could ask him to fashion. His only request is that the materials and instructions are ready for him on request, so magic users and mythical beings also take a chance on him and leave more satisfied than they ever thought. It was one of these err...magic users that came to him with something particularly, well "interesting".

* * *

He had already received the letters coming in, one per day. From them, he pieced everything together. The old Demon Lord has been defeated by a succubus, who in turn became the new DL. At first, he thought this was a hoax since his major supply of revenue came from the mythical beast that came through the door, simply because they somehow were also wealthy with rare artifacts and gold. Soon, then he saw those creatures walking in, now looking more female with varying features. They said his name and gave greetings of familiarity, then explained that 'she' has done business with the man before and were now 'mamono' which was the new term being thrown around.

Despite this, his business never slowed, just now he sometimes got lewd glances from his new mamono customers as the watched over his shoulder and snuggled with him when he took a break amidst work. It was a weird and new custom that everyone soon started doing, but he eventually got used too it. During all this, the letters started coming more, each explaining with more and more detail each of each part of the new and apparently royal dress, and each time promising that the material would be ready once the DL comes for the start of the making of the dress. He was getting excited, each detail he received he arranged and pieced together the dress on a board he bought.

One day, while he was working(and a harpy was snuggling with him from behind and watching), someone knocked at his door. Opening his workshop door, he saw a slime in a maid outfit carrying cleaning supplies. "Um Hello," He said bowing to the slime. The slime patted his head and held a book in front of him. "It is a book that lists all the different types of mamono. I was told it might be useful to you." She said as the man took the book. He flipped through it, intrigued when he saw one that looked like the maid. "Oh, you are a Shoggoth. Hello."

"I have come to clean and get your workshop and home ready for our Demon Lord to stay," She said, waving the cleaning supplies around for emphasis. The man was confused, wondering why someone so grand would like to stay in his house. Nevertheless, he let the Shoggoth clean. Over the next few days, his shop was closed as different groups of mamono came to do something to his house and is wardrobe. Wrights came to fit him into new clothing fit to be presented. Pharaohs and Mages did a variety of spells on the house, claiming it was to either "purify" or "corrupt" it. Orcs provided guard to the workshop to make sure no one went in. Giant Ants remodeled the whole house and made an entire basement, making it look fancier that he would have ever thought it would be.

On the day of the visit, a high orc woke him up. Kikimoras cleaned him fitting him in is clothing, an a Youko made him a meal for breakfast. Eventually, everyone finally left and let him be alone for the first time in days. "Wonder when they are going to come," He said out loud as he got one of the new books off the shelve and read. A few hours later, he heard commotion and chatter going on outside, and a knock on the door. Nervous he opened it to see the Demon Lord in all her glory.

"Welcome to my h-house your highness," he said awkwardly, bowing in her presence. "Please stand up. So you are the famous blacksmith everyone has been conversing about?"

"Yes...yes I am. Please come in."

The Lord and a male knight came in behind her, which the blacksmith presumed to be the husband. The three went around the house, the blacksmith giving them sort of a tour of the completely remodeled house. Right when the tour ended, the DL cleared her throat. The blacksmith turned around to see her looking through his personal drawer, the one thing he requesting no one to touch. He started to speak up. "Um, I don't think you would l-"

"What's this?" She said holding up in one hand a necklace with the order Lescatie emblem, and a picture of him and someone else. "I didn't know you were from Lescatie," She said glaring at the Blacksmith. He felt the glare bore into his skull as if he had done something wrong. "I lived there during my c-childhood, then moved here a few years ago..." He responded solemnly looking down to the floor. "It was one of the few things from my childhood I took with me." She put it back, her face losing her glare and looking like before. They left the house and went to his shop, the blacksmith staying silent the entire way there, but brightening in mood when they went through the shop doors. He then sat in a working chair and turned around smiling, obviously waiting for something.

It took the Demon Lord a few moments to catch on. "Ahh yes, I almost forgot." She snapped as two dragons came into the room, carrying a large box and placing it down in front of the blacksmith. He opened it, seeing every single piece of clothing need to pull off the royal dress. Even the tools needed. "It's beautiful," he said as he went to grab one of the tools. He felt a tingle as he held it in his hand, probably from the excitement. He stared at everything for a while until he heard the DL clear her throat. "I would like for you to start immediately." She said as she sat down to watch, gazing with curiosity for how quality could be achieved.

Just like everyone else, she was not disappointed. As he tailored the golden and purple silk together in an intreget fashion. The time in breaks he used to make notes on where to modify the dress. How for once, she finally saw how the carpet matched the fucking drapes. Every detail focused on with inhuman efficiency and precision.

Most of all, with dedication and heart. The blacksmith loved what he did, and it showed. What would normally take regular production just under a week to achieve, and him normally a few days, he did it in a matter of hours. Everyone looking and guarding the room oohed and ahhed as she tried it on, fit and snug perfectly. Which is when the lack of sleep and eating(which he willingly skipped, despite advice to stop), finally caused him to fall asleep right on the floor...

* * *

He jumped awake looking around him. He then realized that he was in his bed, and now wearing a nightgown. "Did you sleep well?" He heard someone say to side. He turned his head to see a Mindflyer, laying in his bed right beside him. "You feel asleep right after our Lord put the dress on. She was quite impressed," She said, licking something white off one of her tendrils. She started talking again once she finished cleaning off whatever was her. "I was given the fantastic job of rewarding you Calice. So I did what I do best..."

"Wait. How did you know my name was Calice?" He said suddenly jumping up and off the bed scared.

"Relax. While I was err...inserting certain thoughts into your dream, I dug around in your head too and gave that information to the Demon Lord. She wants you to go up to her castle in a while."

"Is that why I was dreaming about sex?"

She nodded yes.

"Ok, but what about my village? I like it here."

That's when she got up and went beside the window, point out. The blacksmith we will now call Calice looked out. She saw no humans, only mamono.

"Don't worry. The males are still human, although the would be busy for a while. Everyone else either fled or became turned into one of us. Your village is now apart of our dark realm," She finished, smiling brightly at the changes as she turned to look at which is now an empty spot beside her. She turned further to see Calice laying on the bed faced away from her.

"Don't worry, this was for the be-"

"Was it?" Calice retorted softly, hurt by the fact that the village he knew was gone forever.

The mindflyer's smiled soften to a frown as she tried hugging him with all her tendrils to make her feel better. "You will eventually grow to like it. This is just the beginning of the growth of our kingdom." She said, sticking two small tendrils softly in his ear and kissing the back of his head, happy when he started turning his head.

"For now Calice, let us just focus on more of that reward we earned..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Note 1: I tried typing cancer but kept laughing so sorry but I just couldn't._

Calice didn't remember much from that night of sex with is what is essentially a demon slime. Nor did he the next night, or the next. All he remembered that it was good and that he was slowly losing mindset about what had transpired during the visit. After a week of this, he agreed over dinner to go to Royal Makai. The mindflyer smiled, satisfied with her work of slowly breaking him down. He packed his essential belongings, his tools, his clothing, his favorite books. But most importantly and sentimental, the necklace with the order emblem, and a framed picture of his past to always remember. Knowing he packed everything, he closed his suitcase and went inside the carriage with the mindflyer as they took off for what could possibly be his last destination.

The mindflyer noticed the sad look on his face and kissed his cheek. "This must hurt deeper than I thought. Would you like to talk about it?" She asked, trying instead to comfort him with advice to make him feel better. "It's just that I have lived here all my life and all this starts going on...don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of close calls with my clients," He trails off, remembering all the times that a customer's enemy has tried to kill him just by the mere fact of association. "But this...this is something else. I don't know exactly how I feel about it anymore, but I know it's not good." He finished, as the (non-mamono) horses have pulled the carriage into the woods, finally leaving the village behind and now on the road to a new place. He looked behind him one last time, not sitting back into place until not even a sliver of the view can be seen through the trees and over the terrain.

He fell asleep on the slime's shoulder a half an hour into the journey. The smiling slime patted his head the entire time, sometimes moving a tendril into his mouth to suck like a pacifier on a baby. He woke up a few hours later, yawning and stretching as much as he could inside the carriage. "Afternoon Calice," She said, taking the tendril out of his mouth, now coated in saliva. "M-Morning...wait where are we?" He asked as he looked around. They were right beside a beach, laying under a tree with him laying on the mindflyer like a bed. The horses resting and grazing on some patches of grass. The carriage was parked beside the road in a spot obvious, but somehow not as noticeable.

"We are at the shoreline. I know you seemed sad, so I got permission to takes us exploring. Maybe if you got to know ever got to know some of them, you might change your mind." She then pointed to the beach. "This is our first and biggest stop, the ocean."

Calice seemed worried, but intrigued, but worried again. "But I can't breath underwater, and my stuff will get wet, and-"

"No worries, all those problems will be taken care of if it worries you. Now let's go shall we?" She said as they both got up and walked up to the sandy beach. A few crab girls were playing and waved to them as the approached the water. Calice waved back then realized something. "Wait, what is your name?"

"That is irrelevant to you or whoever is watching this, but you can call me whatever you want," She said smiling. As if on cue, a Sea Bishop came and welcomed them. After exchanging greetings and chatting for a while, the Bishop agreed to help Calice breath under water. "By the way, it would involve quite a lot of energy to pull it off," She said giggling as the mindflyer and bishop looked at Calice. He looked back, confused about what was about to happen. The Bishop noticed this and took out a scroll. "Beforehand, I would have taken blood or something, but now...we mostly get our power through intimacy," She said. The Mindflyer was already moving her tentacles inside his ears and calming him. "I think he doesn't mind now."

"Great! The let's begin..."

They swam under the ocean, Calice now having small fins on his arms and legs, pointy ears, webbed feet and hands, and blue pupils instead of his usual brown. The explored the seafloor interacting with everyone there, the mindflyer trying to show him the good parts about all the new creatures, and the healthy relationships everyone was in. He got to drink milk from an Aspara, Help some mamono with some inconveniences, and even pat a mimic on her head. They did this for hours, going around and exploring everywhere. Eventually, this lead them to the edge of the abyss where the famous demons of chaos resided. "Oooh," He said, peering over the edge into the darkness. He looked for a while, then saw three sets of giant eyes look back at him, causing him to jump back a few feet. "Don't worry Calice, that's just my masters saying hi," the mindflyer said, waving down. "Didn't they wage an ent-tire war?" He responded, clearly distraught.

"Yes, they did. That's why they are now stuck in the abyss," The sea bishop responded, patting Calice's head. "Now, we go to our last spot. You see, I rank a little higher than most bishops, high enough to be in Poseidon's castle."

"Wait, you mean..."

"I do mean that," she trailed off, swim off in the direction of the god herself, the mindflyer and Calice following behind.

The castle looked grand, surrounded by underwater gardens and towers. as they swam to the entrance, armored Nereids blocked their passage with spears. "Who goes there?" They asked the trio. The bishop came forward and nodded to each one of them, getting them to lower their spears and allow them to pass. Pass they did, Calice getting kissed at least twice by each of them before finally being let go. As the entered the hall, all the maids and male servants immediately bowed, saying welcome as the walking through the entrance corridor. They then went up the levels, seeing more and more of the castle until reaching the top - Where Poseidon resides.

"I'm getting nervous again," Calice said stopping right before entering the room. The mindflyer smiles and put her small tendrils in his ears. "Sssh, you will do great. Now, let us go," She said, holding his hand as they walked into the room, seeing Poseidon seated on her throne, surrounded by more Nereid and Undine guards. "The famous blacksmith, he arrives. Did you enjoy the tour?" She asked, patting her lap as a sudden rush of water took him into the goddess' arms, seating him on her lap. The bishop and mindflyer simply smiled and left the room. "I heard that you were still unsure about traveling to the heart of our new kingdom," She said softly as he nodded in response, the sheer power airing from her making him wanting to cower and kneel in her presence. She noticed this and hugged him. "It's ok blacksmith, I am no longer the god I used to be, nor the mythical creatures from my kingdom that have tried to hurt you. One of them is here right now," She finished, pointing to one of the Undine. She Wore purple armor instead of the blue he usually saw and had a particular golden crest on her chest. The same one that one of his clients lost when he died in a fight. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you that time ago. I just got so upset when I heard you were the one who made the powerful thing..." She simply bowed her head and kneeled to him.

"I, in particular, had my servants request special items made by you. To this day I'm satisfied, and surprised at the small cost." Calice finally relaxed in her embrace, those words of praise of his work seeming to calm him. "Thank you Poseidon," He responded.

"Glad you are more relaxed now because before you go, I have a special request for you." She clapped her hands as a smaller throne and a large case was laid in front of the throne. "I was thinking of a new design for our clothing and my trident, and I wanted you to take a gander at it. As common of your request, everything and more is in the case." He went to the box and looked inside, seeing shiny lapiz-colored fabric(if not made of lapiz) and the golden disassembled pieces of a god-worth trident. He looked at everything, smiling brightly, then looked back.

The goddess caught on immediately. "As much time as you need, and every one of your requests would be tended to by the staff." He simply swam up and hugged her. "I would be honored to, your highness."

"Honor is all mine. In fact, if you don't mind you will be working in the Coliseum. Your presence here had attracted an audience. Of course, your off-work time would be kept private."

"No, I don't mind at a-"

"Great!"

Suddenly, there was a flash and boom of thunder as he closed his eyes and covered and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that he was in the center of a large stadium. the seats were slowly being filled with spectators, mostly underwater creatures with their husbands and children. He kept looking around, then seeing a set of seats a different color. "I wonder what those a-"

Suddenly, the sound of cheering rapidly filled the cavernous area. The red seats were starting to be filled by the gods themselves. Poseidon in lead, followed by Hel, Bastet, and lastly the fallen god. After them, four seated, some lower deities and high powered mamono leaders started filling the seats. He just stood in silence as they all sat and looked at him while conversing with each other. At last, Poseidon's voice boomed through the stadium.

"I know you seem confused, but one does not simply be acknowledged by the Demon Lord herself and expect nothing else to happen. We have all gathered here today to watch you try your hand at more godly material. You may begin at once."

With that, all noise stopped as thousands of eyes all stared at Calice, eager to see how such quality is produced. He started sweating from the nervousness, especially from the stares of everyone's expectations. Hoping no one will see, he took out his necklace from his pocket and stared at it, being called down by it reminding him of pleasant childhood memories. Now calm, he put the necklace back and opened the box. Inside were the disassembled parts of the trident, the golden metal pieces already shaped but needed to be connected together. He took one out and tossed experimentally and softy, and was surprised when it floated like there was no gravity. He took another piece that looked they fit together. They snapped together like magnets and sealed with a blue glow, looking like it was one piece the entire time and not apart. Whispers started going through the crowd, words like "Worthy" and "Amazing" going about. He didn't get it but he kept looking and found materials for a dress fit for a God.

"Hmm..." Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. He gathered all the pieces and tossed them up, letting them float around in the stadium. He then started swimming and zipping around, connecting each of the spreading apart pieces as he flew by faster and faster. Finally, he had one last piece to attach. He kicked as hard as he could at Poseidon herself, then flew after it. Gasps and screams went among the crowd as it flew straight for her face, her eyes widening a little as it got closer and closer. As it was within 5 feet of impact and still going fast, Calice suddenly had caught up and reached the trident out, it's incomplete middle prong closest to the piece. The flying piece suddenly stopped an inch from her nose and started gliding back to the trident, snapping into place as the entire staff started glowing brightly in his hands. Eventually, it grew down, now showing a gem-encrusted trident in perfect form.

"Your trident, my lord," He said, presenting it to her and kneeling as much as he could while hovering in water. The crowd went wild with applaud and relief as Poseidon took it and place it beside her, unfazed. "Thank you for the show. And the close call..." She trailed off as Calice looked around, starting to see guards watching from secret positions, ready to attack if that piece as even so much as booped her. "Thank you," he said, going back and creating the dress afterward. After, the show ended, with him staying in the castle for the night before continuing in the morning. He had dinner in the dining hall, talking and chatting happily with the staff before going to bed and falling asleep, ready for the next day...


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes: I had to look up the term on Urban Dictionary. I kind of regret it, but it turned into a rabbit hole that somehow led me to the definition of 'gae'. It was worth all the other shit._

_Notes: I still pretty much have no idea where I'm taking this story. Kind of going along as I go here._

_Notes: This chapter's ending sucks._

The features he grew have long since faded or gone back to normal, except for the blue eyes. He specifically requested for the blue eyes to stay. He got is wish definitely, as he wanted something to remember being underwater by. The mindflyer had gone back and left on call for something, to Calice will now be riding a Unicorn for the next part of the Journey.

"So what's your name?" Calice asked her as he hopped onto her back. "You can call me Bella," she responded, blushing and digging around one of her front hooves in the sand as he adjusted himself so he would be more comfortable. They were soon off, the Unicorn trotting along casually and showing him sights like she was a tour guide. The went down the winding roads, stopping at clearings and places with nice views to eat and rest. It was a slow pace, but a nice one as they also visited farms and mamono villages. Sometimes to restock, others just for fun. On their third day, they visited an Elven kingdom, getting to meet the rulers and sleep in their inn. The last thing Calice remembered was Bella snuggling up next to him and sleeping on his chest, both of them hugging wholesomely as he slowly drifted to sleep...

He woke up to a weird surprise. The entire bed was wet, and the rest of the room was ravaged and painted purple instead of its baige from before. That's when his nerves finally woke up, and he feels weird feelings on his body. He uncovered himself to find himself naked and covered in lashes from whips. Instead of pain, however, they felt pleasant like he could just relax in the feeling. He was going to too until he realized there was a lump under the 2nd blanket covering his leg.

"Wait where did we get a second blanket..." he commented as he tore it off to reveal another centaur with black wool, a wet face, and completely naked sucking on his-

"Ahh!" He jumped back, covering his also naked self with a blanket. "Who are you and what did you do with Bella!?" he exclaimed.

She tilted his head, confused for a second. "But I am Bella, just better," She responded with a lewd grin.

"But Bella's fur is white and her clothes a-"

"Are restricting?" she cut him off. "Oh, the dark elves that came last night fixed that problem, and much more. I am now a Bicorn, which is why I have two horns and a black coat."

After that, she started to go for a kiss, only for Calice to turn his head and scoot away until he fell off the bed with a thud and 'ow'. "I'm taking a shower," he declared as he took the room towel and went into the bathroom, the now Bicorn following closely. They spent the next 2 hours washing and sitting in the tub. They then packed up their bags and put on their clothing, the bicorn wearing a black keyhole sweater instead of her usual white dress. "What's the keyhole for?" he asked her.

"So I don't have to take off anything to give you paizuri."

"Err...ok." Confused, he hopped onto her back, Bella grabbing his arms and wrapping them on her in a hug as they left the kingdom, seeing a lot of lewd stuff going on as the continued on their journey. Making good progress, it soon turned dark as they set up camp and ate dinner by the campfire. "You know, we could always just get married," She said randomly munching on a carrot. "M-married?" Calice repeated confused. She then nodded, taking another carrot and dipping it in water. "Yeah, that way," _munch _"We can have" _munch _"children in Royal Makai." She then closed the container she was taking carrots in as she finished it.

"Plus, the Arachne and Werewolves will stop lewding you while you're asleep," she finished, pointing over his shoulder. He turned and looked, to see two werewolves obviously waiting for him to fall asleep. He stared right back at them, doing this for a while until one of them called out. "We want to have sex with you ok?" she said.

"Ok but why?" he retorted. The werewolves simply shrugged in response. Bella giggled at the interaction. "You know, you can always do the right now," she suggested. Calice simply sighed and laid down on the ground, laying his head on the Bicorn's fur and falling asleep.

He woke up before Bella, feeling strangely refreshed as he sat up and looked around. The fire had long since died out, and Bella's sweater was drying on a conveniently close and low tree branch. Whatever happened to get it dirty, she must have washed it while he was asleep. She was currently sleeping beside her, Calice's arm stuck under her chest as she used it as a pillow. "Psst, Bella." He tried shaking the Bicorn, only for it to adjust her head on her arm. "Five more minutes..." was all she uttered before resuming her silent slumber. He tried yanking his arm but she simply tightened her grip, panting and nibbling on the arm. "Hmm...too bad she's asleep. Guess I would never get to try out that paizuri she kept talking about..."

"Paizuri!?" Bella snapped awake and kissed him suddenly before pulling away and pinning him on the ground. "Um, no I just wanted to w-," Calice started before Bella kissed him again, cutting him off. "Ssshhh...you said you wanted to try it, and now you are going to keep your word..."

Back on the road again, they were now approaching the mountain range, the peaks starting to be in view. The forest trees started giving away to the last stretch of grassland. After a quick stop at another farm to restock and to try some holstar milk, the temperature finally started lowering as they started going higher and higher. "We might need better clothes if we are going up." Calice remarked.

"Yeah, too bad completely unforeseen situations that help you with your exact problem are rare."

"Yeah...wait did you say that Bella?"

"No...I didn't..."

They both turned their head to see a kitsune and a lamia traveling behind them. "Our mistresses were just in the area conversing when we overheard your conversation. We think we might be able to help," the kitsune said smiling. That's when Calice noticed that kitsune ears and tail were actually flames that looked strangely close to the real thing. He then took out his book and flipped through until finding what he was looking for. "So you're a kitsune-tsuki, and you are..."

"A Shirohebi, to save you the trouble," She said, also smiling but less. "Well, come on and follow us. We will take you to my mistress's shrine." They both then turned around and started walking(well, the lamia started slithering) with Bella and Calice trotting behind. Blue and white flames illuminated the way as they switched to a cobblestone path veering away from the main one. Soon, they reached a shrine, with the stone statue of a flame and a woven offering basket. Calice and Bella made their offerings, then proceeded inside to see a Ryu and an Inari talking to each other. "Mistress, we have guests," the Shirohebi said, causing both to look at the two. "Oh, this is a present surprise," the Ryu said going up to Calice. "So the blacksmith got married, it seems. Congratulations!"

"Weird thought he was a tailor," the Inari noted.

"Well, he could be both. Anyways, I am Isuki, the rain deity. She is Paisu, the deity of the harvest. My servant is Fawei, the Shirohebi, and her's is Valsul, the kitsune." The other three waved their hands, the lamia not seeming as cheerful as the others. "So, what has brought you to our domain?"

"We were traveling up the mountains, but we started getting cold and talked of finding or making some clothes that are warmer. Then your servants came and said that they could help us," Calice explained, Bella hiding behind his arm, although it might have just been an excuse to nuzzle him.

"I see, well forget clothing. I have a better idea in store." The Inari stood up and rubbed one of her tails against his cheek. "But it will require you both to kiss for the entire duration of the spell."

"What?" Calice and Bella both said, Bella more excited.

"Well yes, your saliva will mix enough for the spell to work while you guys are kissing. Plus Valsul loves painting pictures of visitors and followers of piety." Calice looked at Valsul, who already had a canvas and black paint ready. Bella then suddenly pulled Calice in for a wet kiss, making sure to mess with his tongue. Right after they started, Fawei started rubbing white-blue flames over their bodies, and Isuki and Paisu were chanting a spell. Soon, when both bodies were alight with fire, they started glowing as bright as the sun. Bella's silhouette started changing. Her two horns grew and morphed into antlers. Her horse half grew more fur, and her hair grew longer, stopping once it reached her waist. By the time the glow had died down, Bella had finished changing.

"The spell has finished you two, you can stop kissing now," Fawei said, watching Valsul finish up the painting. Bella and Calice pulled away, both blushing immensely and smiling at each other. "You are now more resistant to cold, and you are now a Whitehorn," Paisu said, already finishing knitting wool coats for both of them. "Put these on, they are fitting for the particularly snowy areas. Now that that is done, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"No, we are good for now. Thank you for helping us," Bella said as they both bowed in their presences and turned around to leave. Before the could though, two tails grabbed each of them and lifted them up. "I insist. Besides, I want to talk to...hmm...I think a better title for you would be craftsmen. Anyways, please stay with us."

"I think we should stay Bella," Calice said as they both sat down on the floor, the two tails retracting back. At that moment, Fawei finished making dinner for everyone and served the food. They ate for the next hour, talking and laughing about random dinner things. The sun soon set and the Ryu and her servant had to leave before everything got too dry overnight. Calice and Bella started to leave, but then Paisu hugged him from behind and smelled his neck. "Hmm, have a weird scent," she commented as she kept hugging her from behind and nuzzling his neck. "Hmm, could this be why everyone kept watching you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her, feeling ticklish from the snuggling.

"Don't worry, you will find out about it eventually. For now, have a good trip!" She then proceeded to shoo them out of the shrine temple and close the door. It was now night time, the moon fully out. Now confused, he and Bella shook the feeling off and continued up the path into the mountains. The trees turned spurs and traces of snow started falling on the ground as the continued up the mountain. Eventually, they reached a cave to stay for the night. Calice was already asleep however on Bella's fur, so she simply just went in, lied down, and fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes: Did not expect this to get 250+ views with 3 2k-word chapters, so thanks. I'm happy with this._

_Notes: Between this and work it took a little while longer. Sorry._

_Notes: Time-wise, chapter one started when the DL just took over. Lescatie, Calice's hometown isn't corrupted yet, so I have roughly 19 years of story time to play around with(depending on Druella's age when she uproots it) before I take this in whatever major turn is on my mind_

* * *

Calice woke up in the cave the next morning the first thing he sees is a grizzly snuggling him, his pants off and something wet on his crotch. He tried moving but the grizzly simply hugged harder, also moving up and down a little, trying to snuggle him with her whole body. "Morning stranger...welcome to my cave..." she said, sound half asleep. She started moving a lot, barrel rolling with Calice and herself but never breaking the hug. He tried wiggling out again but the bear was simply just too strong. "You're making me so wet stranger...would you like to help me get dry?" She said with a lewd look on her face. At that point, he kicked into a desperate overdrive and started to use the hug to his advantage to get out. Holding her tightly, he started rolling both of them out of the cave, and over the ledge, sending them screaming(yet still hugging tightly, just now in fear) as they roll/fell as the fell down the mountainside. At that moment, the slowly fading out of range noise woke Bella up. She stretched and yawned, then trotted around the cave, looking for her soon to be husband. "Calice? hmm...wonder where he went..." she said then noticing the trail of honey and lewd fluid leading out the cave and cover the steep dropoff that is the mountainside...

* * *

2 hours later...

Calice and the bear laid at the bottom of the mountain, getting lucky and landing in a particularly tall pine tree on their way down. Then a shorter tree, then a shorter one, over and over again until landing in a bush and rolling out, both groaning with pain. They both had bloody gashes all over their body, caused by both the branches and rough cliffside. Calice's hair and the Grizzly's fur both had their fair share of leaves and small bits of chipped off rock and wood in it. Any clothes they were wearing were now in tatters and/or ripped. As the laid there, the Grizzly started sobbing, still hugging him. "It h-hurt's so much..." she managed to weakly force out through her crying. Calice started patting her, apologizing for basically almost killing them over the implication of sex. It seemed to work, as she stopped crying and went back to snuggling him. "I know you are hurt and all, but are you able to get up?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Hmm...ok I need to you let go for a second." Once the grizzly let go, Calice then tried getting up himself, just barely able to stand on his own feet at first. He then picked her up and put her on his back, the bear wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on to her shoulders immediately. "Hey, what's your name?" Calice asked, starting to walk slowly back to the path. "Cherry," she said before going back to nuzzling his neck. "Cherry...nice name. So when did you err...find me Cherry?"

She looked away to the side as if embarrassed to tell. "It was the middle of the night, and I had just come back from the local bar. I was going to fall asleep but then I saw you and another sleeping in my cave. So I..." she suddenly went quiet, just burying her head into his neck as if you hide.

"Cherry, what did you do?"

_No answer_

"It's ok, I won't be mad at you," he reassured.

"I um...had sex with you while you were asleep. I'm sorry it's just that I was drunk and I was licking my favorite honey a-"

"Ssssh," Calice said, causing Cherry to stop rambling on. He then found a particularly large and flat boulder for them to sit and wait for help, as he was nearing his limit of moving. "I forgive you Cherry. Besides, I think we both got our fair share of punishment," he joked, as he heard galloping coming from down the path. They both turned their head to see Bella charging full speed to them, but stopping just in time and hugging Calice. "Oh my god, you had me so worried!" She exclaimed, holding onto him like they have been apart for a long time. She then pulled away and looked at both their wounds. "When I saw the honey trail go straight off the cliff, I got so afraid! I'm just glad that...that..." she couldn't bear to finish the sentence, so she just went back to hugging them. Then she put both on her back and started trotting back. "Do either of you know where we could find medical supplies?"

"There are some at the bar I went to. Just a little further up the mountain path from the cave," Cherry said, her coat of fur starting to look stained with blood as she rested on Calice's shoulders. Bella nodded and traveled past the cave, going until she started to smell the scent of alcohol. Soon, the bar Cherry was referring to came into view, with Red and Blue oni milling around and enjoying themselves. Bella walked in, trying not to attract too much attention as she went up to the Ogre bartender. "Would you have any medical supplies?" Bella asked as the Ogre ducked under the table. A few moments later, she reappeared, wearing a nurses hat. "Hello. I'm the nurse!"

"Wait aren't you the same p-"

"Boo!" the bartender ogre goes from behind her, causing her to jump back afraid. "Ahh! oh...you are twins?" They nodded and chuckled, the nurse tapping her shoulder. She then turned and went in the back, Bella following her. She stopped and opened the door to a medical room, which is weird being that the place is a bar. They both laid the now sleeping Calice and Cherry onto the bed and started tending to their wounds, cleaning them and pour sake onto their bodies to help them heal faster. After a few hours of this, they were both healed complete, showing no sign of any damage done to them. Bella kissed both of them and placed the sleeping Calice on her back. "Please tell Cherry that we left and that I thank her for keeping Calice company while he was hurt," With that, she left the bar and continues their journey in the middle of the night, determined to get through this mountain range...

* * *

Bella kept going, trying not to stop despite the snow getting more frequent and the temperature dropping more. She was starting to feel glad she was a Whitehorn as she rounded a corner, finding a hotel built into the mountain, made mostly of ice. She walked up to it and went inside, deciding to wait out till morning where she could see. She went inside to the lobby, to see a Yuki-onna at the front desk. "Welcome to the Moutain Ice hotel. How may I help you?" She said, giving Bella a nice warm smile. "I would like to have a room for me and my..., my husband," she said, turning to show Calice sleeping on her back. _'Maybe if I pretend that we are already together, we can get together faster!' _she thought to herself as a glacies came to take them to their room. They walked down the hallway to their bedroom. the walls and floors were made out of ice, and so was the closet and table. In fact, most of the things in the room aside from the bed were made of ice, or cold.

"We designed this place to promote close intimacy as much as possible," she said. "It is a little passively devious, but effective. The husband or wife is cold, and the other comes in, cuddles and then..." The glacies giggled for half a second before returning to her normal placid facial expression. She then bowed and turned around and left, leaving Bella and the sleeping Calice to their own devices. Now able to finally sleep, she placed him on the cool bed and flopped next to him, cuddling and wholesomely spooning him until she herself fell asleep.

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of water being used in the bathroom. While she was yawning and stretching, Calice came out, naked, without a towel, and cold. "W-ho ev-ver p-painted the towel on t-the wall was s-so evil," he said, shivering. "They weren't lying about the design..." she noted under her breath, blushing from his crotch in plain view. Calice simply went to his suitcase and reached for the towel he packed, wrapping it around his waist before Bella pulled it down, suddenly in front of him. "You know, there is another way we could heat you up~" she said, blushing as she immediately went in to kiss with him. They both wrapped the arms around each other, flopping onto the bed and enjoying their closeness, both of them heating up. Now fully awake and warm, they ate breakfast and checked out, continuing their journey through the range. The elevation started going down as they approached the other side, able to now see the mist continent on the horizon. "We are getting close," Bella noted as they saw a market beside the trail. Unanimously deciding for one last thing before they leave the mountainside, they walked through the market, looking at all the stuff that was available for sale.

"Wait, that's the harpy that wanted me to make armor for her earlier!" Calice exclaimed, seeing the black harpy selling clothing and weapons made by yours truly, and making a profit off it too. The duo went over to her, waving and saying hi. She looked up and said hi before noticing the familiar craftsman looking at her. She went silent, blushing from embarrassment. "I see, so this is why you paid for so much stuff," Calice said, looking at all his creations being resold for a higher price. Weirdly, none of them were shiny, since the harpy kept paying for mostly shiny belt buckles and rings made from jewels and diamonds. "I'm not mad, don't worry. Besides, you paid me so much that I don't think I have to worry about being poor for a while." He took out a gold coin as proof.

The harpy exhaled relieved, worried she might have finally got her karma. "Thank you for not doing anything, thank you!" she said quickly, bowing far enough that her head touched the table.

"No problem once again. May we take one thing for free?"

"Be my guest."

"Already found what 'we' wanted." Bella was holding two necklaces in her hand, each with half a heart. "Please, can we have it?" She asked, nuzzling his chest more like a Neko rather than a centaur.

"Sure," Calice said taking one half and putting it around his neck, the demonic taint causing the heart to glow purple. Bella put her's around her neck, her heart glowing yellow. The held their's together as a test, the now full heart glowing a rainbow of colors before they separated their shiny hearts. Happy, Bella picked him up and put him on her back once more, galloping back onto the path with glee and continuing their trip. In her excited state, they covered the rest distance through the mountain range in an hour, going at full pace until she got tired right before reaching the mist. By now, the spell from the deities had worn off, and she was back to being a Bicorn as they set up camp and ate lunch in the field, looking at their clear view of the mist that defined the continent.


	5. Chapter 5

_Random stuff: Finished with Zipangu for now, next is the Mist Continent. By the way Kira, I'm taking your advice and listing the places I want to take this story before Lescatie_

_Random stuff: I just realized I cucked the human-mindflyer shippers(if there were any, probably not) 4 chapters later XD_

_Random stuff: Random fact, the average novelette is around 20,000 words, while the average Novel nowadays is around 50,000 words(Google obviously knows best)_

* * *

Bella and Calice trekked through the lush forest of the mist continent, looking more like a rainforest rather than a temperate one. Calice, for now, was just walking beside her, not wanting to tire her out to fast as the walked and walked. Soon, they reached a village, made up of mostly kakuen and their husbands. After stopping there for a quick break and an asking for a map, they continued trekking through the forest, now having a sense of direction. A while in, Calice suddenly smelled something nice, like a garden. "I think we might be near another village, shall we check it out?" he suggested, wanting to just drift to the smell. "Hmm...ok but hold me tightly," she responded. Calice climbed back on her back as she trotted towards the smell, Calice's nose guiding the way. When she got close enough, she was able to see a large green closed bud of petals. "Oh, thought it was a village. Sorry Bella," Calice said as the bud opened up to reveal an alurane. "Wait you're already taken?" She asked sadly as she just sat on the petals and groaned. "I haven't had anyone in so, so long...it's painful!" she slowly side off the petal into her warm nectar as if to emphasize her boredom and loneliness.

"Anything we could do to help you?" Bella asked, making sure to keep Calice on her back to prevent him from being drawn to the alurane. "Don't worry, I'm good. Just in a little slump that's all. Although you have a bottle or cup?" she asked. Calice dug in his suitcase and took out a flask, tossing it to the plant girl. She opened it and drank everything in the flask in one go, then scooped nectar into it. She then closed it and tossed it back.

"That was an entire flask of wine..." Calice started, confused about how she's not drunk. She did, however, burp from drinking so much. "Don't worry about me. I just wanted to give you some nectar for the road, that's all. Good night." She smiled back and yawned before closing her petals around her. In a few seconds, snores were heard from inside the flower.

"Wait but it's the aftern-oh the sun is going down. Wait where are we going to sleep?" Bella started worrying, unsure about if it's safe to sleep in such an exposed and dense forest.

"We can keep going if you want Bella," Calice suggested, not wanting to sleep in such a new place either. They decided to keep traveling through the forest, holding each other closely as the sun finally fell below the horizon and the place became enveloped in darkness. As the trail led beside a lake, the couple stopped to sit and look at it, the trees happening to not cover the moonlight here, making a beautiful sight. They stared and sat, nuzzling each other under the moonlight before hearing a noise rustling behind them. "What was that?' Calice said, getting up turning around to see a random bush behind them. "Weird, I'm pretty sure that bush wasn't in the middle of the trail before..."

The bush rustled a little before a spear suddenly shot out at Calice, who narrowly dodged it but got a scratch on his shirt in the process. As soon as he moved, a shadowy figure zoomed out and tackled the human before he could react a second time, causing both to fall into the lake. Bella simply watched this, worried. Not because she knew that he would be ok in the end, but because she might die if she tried going into the lake due to lack of swimming skill(and the fact that she's a bicorn).

Meanwhile underwater, the two were wrestling with each other, the figure trying to subdue him, and Calice trying to fight back while also going back to the surface before he ran out of oxygen. He managed to get a solid pinch on her nose, then kick her away as he swam back up to the surface. He surfaced and took a large break, breathing hard as he trod water and recollected his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Bella asked from the shoreline. "I've been better," he responded, swimming back to shore then hugging her, wet clothes and all. "At least it isn't as cold here," he said as the figure from before surfaced. Now able to see her face in the moonlight, she had long dark red hair and two fins where her ears would be.

"Oh you are a Sahuagin," Bella said, hiding that encyclopedia in her keyhole sweater.

"Yes I am, and you just took my meal you centaur," she responded placidly, her soulless eyes staring daggers at Bella. Bella simply shrugged and hugged Calice back, pressing his face on her chest. "He is my husband. If anything you tried him from me!"

"Husband?" came Calice's response, muffled by the chest.

"Well errr, husband to be."

"Whatever. I'll just leave you two and find someone else." With that she disappeared under the lake surface, not coming back up. Calice changed into new clothing and dried out his old ones, the proceded to sleep on the grass surrounding the lake. Bella fell asleep next to him, making sure no one was going to do anything while they were asleep before drifting off.

* * *

Calice woke up yawning, then tried to move but he couldn't. After a few more tries, he tried turning his head to see what was going on but he couldn't move that either. He was stuck like a fly in a spider web. Speaking of which...

"Hello, little one. It seems you are stuck in my web. Comfortable?" A voice said from behind him. He kept trying to move but the webbing kept him still. A few more sounds were heard before an Arachne landed onto his eagle spread body, her 6 limbs standing on either the webbing or a part of his body. "You looks so helpless from where I'm looking. High up in trees, only thing keeping you from falling my webs. Hehe, it would be a shame if one of them went..._snap!_

A string of webbing suddenly went slack, causing the entire web to shake gently. "Now, would you rather fall and? Or abandon your waifu and become my pet?" the spider asked, walking two fingers around his torso like they were a ballerina. Calice stayed silent, not saying anything. "Oh, you've lost your voice? Well well, let me just bring it back for you." She said lewdly as she started to undo his pants. Unfortunately, she then proceeded to not know how to undo the belt buckle. Frustrated, she then started trying to just break the pants, unable to do that either.

"Weird, that wyvern was right advising me to make stronger pants and belts," he commented, watching the Arachne trying to no avail. "Hmm...well if I can't pleasure you to make you talk..."

She then started taking off the fabric covering her lower abdomen, revealing her crotch in plain view. "I'll just ride your face until you do talk." She then approached tentatively, licking her lips as she ominously approached close to engage the face-fucking...

* * *

Bella woke up beside the lake and yawned, reaching out haphazardly for Calice's face to hug to her chest. When she only grabbed air, she opened her eyes. "Calice! where did he go?" She frantically looked around the lake, not seeing any trace of him. When he went to go ask the Sahuagin from earlier, she said she had no idea. She was getting more and more worried that something bad has happened to him again when she heard a distressed yell coming from the forest. For some reason, it sounded a lot like-

"Calice!" She galloped to the noise, trying to get to him as fast as she could to lessen the chances of him being hurt. She reached where the noise was coming from, she started looking around, yelling out his name.

Calice was actually suspended up higher up in the trees right above her, but his yelling was muffled since his face was now buried in the spider's crotch. "Your yelling isn't going to do anything. She doesn't even know that you are up here," she teased, running her hand through his hair.

"Aha! I found you!" Bella suddenly said, looking up directly at the Arachne. "Hmm...guess I was getting a little loud then..."

"Bring him down or else!" the Bicorn threatened, digging in Calice's suitcase for his welding tools.

"Or else what? You can't even get up here to me. Better yet, I'll just keep using him right in front of you, just to up the shame!" She cackled evilly as she started to smell something burning. She looked down, seeing the tree alight with flames. "How did you..."

"So that's what flint and steel does..." Bella said, watch the flames reach the webbing and start snapping lines. In less than a minute, the web broke completely, sending Calice in a free fall and the spider getting away using the treetops. Bella caught Calice on her back and started running away, far far away from the fire to safety...

* * *

The frenzied running brought them to another village in a bamboo forest, one filled with Ren Xiongmao this time. After asking around, one of the couples let them stay in their house to regroup and clean their clothing, which was worn down by their travels. "You would happen to have brought knitting tools with you right?" Bella asked Calice. He just shook his head. "Didn't bring any. Should we ask around?"

"Let's ask around," Bella said as they went around the village. Bella helped did house chores around homes in exchange for clothing, while Calice helped mend and make a wide variety of objects for people. They spent the whole day like this until the came back and gathered everything they had work for together in one place. They then made new clothes using the silk they gathered and packed their spare items in their bag. Thanking the Ren and her husband for letting them reside, then was once back on the path traveling, Now wearing Kimono dresses that fitted in more with local clothing.

Looking at all the temples and scenery, they walked peacefully through the forest until Calice heard something else coming from afar. As the walked closer, they saw broken arrows and dropped swords litter the ground. "There must have been a fight," Calice commented, picking up one particular set. There was a blood red-colored sword with an eye at its hilt and a white and sturdy looking cape on the ground. He put the cape in his suitcase and put the sword on his back, surprised when it actually stuck to his back as if he was wearing a sword holster there. "Are you sure it's a good idea to take those things?" Bella asked as they continued down the path. "Not really, but at this point having a weapon might be a good idea," he answered back. They soon reached the source of the noise, a campsite of incubi in armor and enchanted weapons. Beside them, slay mamono either captured bleeding or injured from deep wounds or dead.

One of the incubi noticed Bella and Calice immediately and raised his sword at them. "Who goes there?" He says, the other knights looking at them too. They both bowed, trying not to engage in a fight with so many around. "We are just humble travelers sir. We saw some signs of a battle and got curious about the noises so we came to look," Bella responded, sweating nervously from so many weapons around. "I see. At ease men," the knight said, sheathing his weapon back. "I am the commanding knight of our group, part of the legion of the Four Souls. Our goal is the crusade for the holy land, and show the other lands the prosperity and greatness of our culture!" The men around hurraded in support of his answer. One of those men then got a good look at Calice. "Oh hello, blacksmith. Didn't think that you would be out here," the knight said, waving his bow at Calice.

"Wait, you are him?" The commanding knight said, moving forward to get a closer look. "Hmm, I guess you are. Your green aura proves it."

"Green aura?" Calice asked confused.

"Yes. Some of us humans born before the new Demon Lord had special...gifts to fight off the monsters of the night. Some had inhuman strength that not even top-ranking Orderites could match. Some had intelligence, making for skillful tacticians in war, such as myself." He chuckled at his own words, as if proud of his ability.

"Yours is green, meaning that you have a different ability. Although I don't know which since green auras usually meant something say...unconventional," he finished, staring right into Calice's blue and slightly snake-like eyes. "You will have to find it out for yourself, as I don't know yours. It might be hard though if you have been tainted by these new..." he trailed off, looking at Bella skeptical.

"New creatures. Anyways, you must be tired. We have a town over yonder that way. You can stop by for rest and leisure if you wish. Now, I must get back to my work." He then turned around to go back into the tent, where he was interrogating one of the mamono.

"Thank you, sir," The Bella said, turning to leave for the town. Calice followed, now thinking about what was his special gift that made his aura green. As they walked, the cape inside his suitcase started to wiggle around, and the red sword's eye started to glow, Calice and Bella oblivious to what they were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Random notes: Requested by a reader in a discord server, I'm going to try to be more detailed from here on out._

_Random notes: If you would like to see a certain scene shown in more depth, I'll be happy to take note. Although no scenes like that Arachne one, because I'm not trying to make something like that. I mean yeah there would be that, but Is not going to drive the story I have so far._

_Random notes: This is a runaway-idea that I am probably not going to stop._

* * *

Calice woke up in a cobblestone jail cell. Initially thinking that he was still asleep, he shrugged it off and layed back down, only to feel metal. He quickly sat back up to see his red sword and cape from earlier, neatly placed beside him. "Wait for what? I thought I packed this," he questioned himself. The cape and sword then began to move closer to him, the cape putting itself around his neck, and the sword sliding harmlessly onto his lap. "You did pack us, but then you took us out for a fun fun night!" Came a voice from the eye on the sword, now glowing. Another voice, this time more solemn than excited came from the cape. "You did, but I personally think there was too much blood. Too bad we were caught though..."

"Blood? Capture? Who are you two?" He asked, worried. The cape then moved off him to his front, shifting into a form that looked like a woman. The sword started growing and morphing until along with the sword a woman was sitting in his lap, the sword now her arm. "I was called Escalius, but you can call me Kali," the cursed sword girl said, nuzzling his chest. "My name was Meisteria, but you can call me Mei," She said, hugging with her fabric body from behind. "We used to be wielded by our previous master, but he was..."

"Killed?" Calice asked.

"Would have preferred that honorable bloodshed. Instead, a vampire came and took him away!" The sword corrected, still hugging him tightly as she started tearing up. "I thought my fighting and killing was over...but then you came and picked us up. You made me so happy that I had a new master again!"

"I kind of feel indifferent about it, but it is nice to have a body to hug while I'm worn." The Ittan-momen wrapped her light arms around his neck and nuzzled his head to emphasize her point. All three of them cuddled for a while, the sword and cape saying master over and over again until they heard footsteps. They both hid behind Calice as Bella and a knight came in front of his cell, Bella's face looking like she had cried. "Hello, Bella. You know why I'm in this cell?" Calice asked. "You d-don't remember?" She responded, starting to sound hopeful.

"Well no, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep. Then I ended up here with my...someone's...no my sword and cape." He scooted aside to reveal a sword and neatly folded cloth on the ground. "Weird, they were girls earlier, but ok."

"See officer? Something obviously possessed him or something! Please let him go, please!" Bella pleaded, the knight simply shaking his head. "Either way, he must be punished for his crimes of murder." The knight then turned and exited the room, Bella looking back on last time before following, trying to convince him. The cape and sword then turned back into females and appeared in front of him, Calice now confused and glaring at them. "What happened?" He simply asked. They looked at each other before the Ittan-momen spoke up. "Well..."

* * *

Last night...

Bella and Calice had arrived and checked in at the town inn, using the money they saved up in the mountains to pay. This time it was a mixed hotel with human and mamono alike, and wood instead of ice foundations. Calice spends about an hour looking around and checking the bathroom for hot water, as he was afraid that what happened last time would repeat. After, they ate a meal of bread and soup together in the cavernous dining hall, and then went for a walk across town, checking out the stores and buildings. After that and a nice cliched sitting at the bridge after the sun went down, they settled down in their cozy hotel room and fell asleep.

That was when a red glow came from under the bed, where Calice had stashed his sword. The glow got brighter and brighter, then suddenly died down. From under the bed, out rolled a female being, half of her having long vein-like lines spread across her body, all gathering at her right elbow, where her arm shifted into being a red sword, an eye where the metal met the handle. She had light skin, short black hair, and red pupils, and wasn't wearing anything besides her bra and panties. Soon though, clothes started forming, spreading from the sword to cover her shoulders to feet.

"Mei? Master?" She said, looking around but only seeing a sleeping bicorn, a human, and hearing the shaking of a suitcase and placid, half-hearted cries of help coming from the closet.

Wait...

"Mei!" The sword girl opened the closet door and quickly opened the suitcase. A white cloth came quickly out of it, taking the form of an averagely curvy woman with it's non-creasing fabric. "Thanks Kail. So where are we?" She responded.

"I don't know. One moment we and master were just slaying the evil mamono of the four fiends and then I suddenly fall asleep. Do you know what happened?"

"Oh, same with me but I stayed awake long enough to see him get bitten dragged by a vampire."

"What!?" Kail screamed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"What did you think I was trying to do before I got knocked out? I think the Vampire cast a spell on us."

"Well, when I find her-"

"But how are you going to find her when we don't even know where we are?"

Kali searched for an answer to this, but Mei was right. He's distinguishing scent was long gone, the Vampire could have gone anywhere by now, and they were in some random person's Inn room with not even a clue on where they are. It was almost a perfect no-win situation.

Almost, if they considered the fact that they were picked up most likely by the sleeping man(which Mei did).

Meaning that whatever the reason, he wanted both of them.

Mei wrapped herself on Kali's back to make her feel less sad. "It's ok, just look at the bright side. We can have a new master." She pointed to Calice. "Y-Yeah, guess I could try it..." The both approached him, as Kail started tapping his shoulder to wake him up. He simply turned in his bed, still sleeping.

"He's not waking up Mei. Should we possess him?"

"Sure, maybe he will wake up after we walk him around for a while."

The Kail put both his hands on the handle then retreated back into the sword. Mei slipped under hugged him from behind, wrapping her flexible clothing body around his as they tried controlling his body. After a few minutes, a glowing green pulse reverted through his body as they were finally able to sit him upright on the bed. "Yes, we got it!" the eye on the sword voiced as the unconscious Calice stood up, now holding the sword with only one hand. "So I will move the lower part, and you work the upper part right?" the eye asked. When Mei nodded, Kail started moving, only to bump into the wall and cause Calice to fall on his butt onto the floor. Luckily, he still slept through the small fall.

"I thought you had his legs."

"I do have his legs. Just getting used to it..."

After some struggling, the duo finally got moving his body now, opening the door and walking out of the room, wandering the hallways. "Cool, painting of a boat. I think we are in a civilian town," Kali said, walking Calice closer to it. "Just be careful not to-"

_Bump, (sound of a picture of fragile half-wooden frame breaking from drop height)_

"...Bump into the wall again. If I could palm my face right now, I probably would have," Mei said, slightly starting to be exasperated.

"Sorry Mei."

"No worries. Luckily for you, no one heard it."

"Who goes there?" Came a knight from around the corner of the hall, equipped with a full set of purple armor and holding a bow and arrow. "Agasp! That painting was sacred!"

"Ok I control the legs from now on," Mei said, switching control of the upper body to Kali. Kail simply put Calice's hands up, not trying to fight...yet.

"And you hold a demon sword? Have at thee!" He then took an arrow from his holder and drew his bow, setting up his shot quickly. Unfortunately not quick enough, as Mei closed the distance between them faster, with Kail impaling the knight through his abdomen in perfect body sync with Mei. She then withdrew the weapon, watching as the knight feel on his knees, then on to his stomach, a pool of blood spreading out from his wound.

"You aimed for a fatal spot didn't you?" Mei questioned, stepping over the spreading blood and exiting outside to see more knights milling around. The eye on the sword started to glow, now freshly smelled the slain blood. "Mei, may I please? Please?" Kali said, looking at all the fresh targ-I mean knights, moving and stretching Calice's torso. The guards and knights eventually took notice, which put them on edge. When one of them saw a pool of blood inside, they unsheathed their weapons, aiming to either kill or subdue the sleeping me. "Guess it's too late now. Go ahead." Mei then started making his legs run to and fro the knights, the sword swinging and mutilating as much as they could. Soon, Calice was the only one left standing, everyone else laying on the ground dead and bleeding out. "More!" the eyed glowed as Mei started moving the legs again, taking both of them all over town, killing all the guards and knights they could before the possessed body was finally caught and tied up.

* * *

"...So after that, we ended up here, and with blood all over your body. They threw us in this cell and locked the bars so we couldn't get out," Mei finished, Calice just staring at his body, starting to notice remnants of long since dried blood on his skin and clothing. "We tried to clean you by licking the blood off. And your dick. I think It went well."

"Ok, but you both can easily slip through the bars. Why did you stay?" Calice asked, thinking that they would have left him by now.

"Because your body was fun to use. In more ways than one." Kali giggled, licking his face and getting a half-moan from him. Her mood suddenly changed to a frown as she hugged his torso tightly. "I know you might be mad at us, but please don't leave us. I'm not sure if I would be able to find my previous master again, and I don't want me and Mei to be left alone." She started tearing up from the thought of being left alone, hugging him tighter. "Ok, I guess Bella wouldn't mind if I brought a cape and sword with me..." he started as they both of them retreated into being that, just in time to see the same knight from before come back. "Your trial has finished. You are being let go, but you must leave this town immediately once you have packed up your things, including your sword and cape. And you are not welcome back." He pointed to them, then unlocked the cell door.

* * *

"So that's how it went down," Calice told Bella as they were both walking back on the trail in the country. "I didn't know you could make a convincing argument Bella. Thanks for sticking with me."

"Just don't get possessed again, please. Speaking of which, would this mean you have a harem now?" She asked, looking at the sword on his back and cap flowing in the wind. "I guess so, but you will still be my first and favorite wife," he responded, kissing her on the cheek.

"Wife?" her ears perked up and she started blushing when she heard him acknowledge that word for the first time.

"Yes, my Wife."


	7. Chapter 7

_Random thoughts: It's probably a good time to start reeling this story back in. Probably..._

_Random thoughts: Fuck it. time to use up one of my 19 years time, then completely screw it over in Pandamonium._

* * *

After the incident in town some Months ago, Calice insisted that they probably should stay clear of any villages. "They might kill us if we went to any," he noted. Speaking of the incident, Kali was sleeping on Bella's back, and Mei was floating along. It has been around a year since he first left off for Royal Makai, and he has seen a lot of Zipangu and Mist. Now, they were finally leaving the continent, heading for Dragonia for the next phase of their journey. Before they got there though, Calice received a letter. No mailman or anything, it just flew right into his face randomly as if someone timed the winds that carried it and his location perfect.

"Ahh!" He said as they were going through the border gate into there. It was guarded by two Wurm guards in pure silver armor,

and more on the inside. When they saw the letter fly on his face, they got tensed up but then noticed the Makai seal.

"It's from the Demon Lord's castle?" One of the Wurms asked as Calice opened the letter. His eyes went across the paper as he read to the bottom. "Pandamonium? What's that?" He asked as Bella also read it. "It's the lair of the Fallen God I think. Maybe you're needed there?" Bella suggested. Mei then also read it, looking surprised, if only a little, for the first time. "I don't know why they would need you, but it seems important. I know a place we can go through a portal."

"No need. There's a note at the bottom saying a spell that will take us there," Calice said, pointing to the bottom of the paper. The three of them read it together. "Telapotus em pamideiumo ran syllitoubus." Just like that, they were teleported away, leaving the Wurm guards in confusion.

* * *

A magic portal opened up as the four fell through it, landing on a soft bed in the midst of the strange world. Kali still slept, nuzzling Bella's back as she snored softly. The three then got up and looked around, seeing a massive town with a tall castle in the center. The sky was purple with yellow clouds, and only demon realm plants were growing instead of the usual green grass and trees. Countless Dark Valkeries and Angels milled around, their husbands going with them. "I thought Valkeries and Angels stayed in heaven," Calice said as someone tapped then licked his shoulder. He turned around and stepped back surprised. It was a Dark Priest, her once yellow and white clothing now grey and purple, her chained tail swinging rapidly behind her. "Welcome to our domain. You must be the craftsman our glorious leader sent for," she said, starting to blush once she said 'leader'. She must be seriously devoted, Mei thought as she yawned and drifted into Calice's closed suitcase, needing a nap herself.

"Well follow me!" she said, her tail grabbing his hand and tugging him along, Bella following closely and giggling at the sights. They were first taken to the town garden, where a plethora of intoxication fruit and couple's fruit was being grown, along with others. "You know, it's custom for newcomer couples to eat one of the fruits. Really intensifies the bond."

Bella picked one up and held it in her hand. Getting a lewd idea, she put on of the fruit in her mouth and kissed Calice without warning, forcing the other fruit in his mouth. They both eat the fruit while kissing, which made them just kiss for a longer period of time until the Priest used her hands to pull them apart. "You could have asked first," Calice said smiling, the effects still kicking in. "I would of, but that didn't seem like fun," She responded, blowing him a kiss.

"Yeah let us go to the castle now you lovebirds. We are going to be late," The Priest said, continuing to guide them to the castle. When they reached the entrance, Angles brought a set of clothing for Calice and Bella. "To look good to be worthy of his presence," they said simultaneously as they quickly redressed both of them. Bella was now wearing a silk grey dress, while Calice was wearing a purple suit. Not knowing why, they both continued to walk in, getting strange glances from the mamono and human alike inside.

"Do you think we did something wrong?" Bella whispered to him, only getting a simple shrug in response. The priest took them through the last set of door and then closed them behind them, leaving them alone in the throne room. Five guards stood ready on each side. Paintings new and old were all over the walls, seemingly going back to a long time. In the center of the back wall layed a purple and silver throne, large enough to fit someone twice a normal person's size. However, it was empty.

"May I ask where the Fallen God is?" Calice said, wondering if they were going to have to wait. As if on cue, a big boom of black smoke went up concealing the throne. When it dissipated, it revealed her in all her glory, staring the human and bicorn down with a strong patronizing glare. "You know, mortals tend to bow in my presence," she commented, Calice and Bella both kneeling down immediately in response. Her frown turned into a smirk as she watched them. "Enough of the preliminary introductions. This meeting is purely business, unlike my aquatic peer's giant fanfare over you. First off, you've noticed your green aura, correct?" She asked, teleporting Calice onto her lap. "Yes my lord..." he responded, trying to hide is fear from the imposing figure. "Do you know what it does?" She then asked. He shook his head. "Alas, then I shall show you little one." With that she put her hand on his chest the pulled it back, taking out a green ball of mysterious energy. "As you probably have heard, green auras are..."

"Unconventional?" He finished.

"In a sense, yes for lack of a better word. Yours specifically tends to attract people, regardless of power. People of my caliber are affected too, so it's quite an interesting ability," she finished, running her hand through his hair as if he was her own child. "Those people didn't keep watching because of you craftsmanship, although it was entertaining to see that piece almost hit her." She giggled, recalling the memory of frightened faces. "No, they watched because of your aura. Makes you seem more interesting than you are."

Bella was covering her eyes the entire time scared to look but was still listening. When she heard the last part, she suddenly looked at Calice. "Does that mean I actually don't love you?" She said, now more sad than scared.

"Oh no! Not like that young Bicorn. It doesn't affect relationships if I recall." Lady Fallen then put the orb of mana back into Calice then continued ruffling his hair as she continued her train of thought. "Secondly, one of my scouts just happened to hear about what happened in the Mist Village." Calice suddenly tensed up, his face losing its color. He tried squirming out of her lap but she kept him seated. "Bella, you may wait outside for now. I am going to speak with him privately," she said, her face indicating she obviously had plans for him. Bella was outside in less than five seconds, and the guard disappeared, leaving Calice alone with an all-powerful being.

The Fallen God turn him around on her lap so he would be facing her(well looking up but you know). "You see, killing orderites is one thing but killing in the mist? That requires punishment." She said with a lewd grin. "Are you going to k-kill me?" He asked, trying to lean back but her hand kept him upright. "In the past, yes, but I'm not the old me. Besides, your craftsmanship is top-tier, and you can't get anything from a corpse. Well, you could, but it wouldn't be as good."

"So, your punishment will be that you will stay in this realm for as long as I deem it. If you try to get out, you will be jailed or fucked. If you don't complete your tasks given, see it to the previous statement. Are we clear?" She finished her grin back to the glare she had at the beginning as if he would dare to defy the will of a goddess.

"What about Royal Makai?" he said weakly.

"The high ranks met. We thought it would be best if you stayed on the road as a traveler, young mortal. That way, we can all have our fun." She stopped midway, pausing for effect. "Now then, you shall get started with this punishment. Alisa!"

Through the door entered a Dark Valkyrie. However, she had a different design for her clothing/armor, and longer, purple and grey hair. "I want a townhouse built for our new prisoner and his Bicorn wife. Make sure an Angel is assigned to monitor his every movement. And err...break him in."

"With _pleasure._" The high ranking Valkerie took his hand and pulled him down from the throne roughly. She then carried him in a bridal hold as she walked back out, whispering about how hard she's going to ride him. Calice, on the other hand, was zoned out entirely, simply trying to figure out what she meant by 'break him in'.

* * *

Kail and Mei were busy playing card games with Wurm guards, as they wandered out with a deck. They were apparently good at it too, as the Wurms themselves couldn't seem to figure out how to beat them both without potentially losing. Every once in a while, they stopped to welcome people in and out of Dragonian territory, and in some cases block passage. With the additional help of a sword and cape, it got fairly easy to take care off. "Ok, so this game is this weird one I made up on the walls in my time in the ruins. I call it Uno." She said, passing out five cards to each person. "Now how you play is-"

They were interrupted by a sudden purple portal forming beside them. Out walked out Calice and Bella, holding hand and nuzzling each other. Bella's hair has grown, now in a long twist, reaching down to her waist. Calice looked stronger and had hair growing on his chin. In a sense, they looked older, closer, and stronger than ever. Not bad for someone trapped for err...

Um...

"Wow. I haven't seen you human in 15 years, also Uno!" The Wurm on the right said, placing down a reverse card. "Calling it. Draw two," Kali responded, the Wurm grumbling as she drew a spade and a heart facing down.

"Also, it's only been 10 minutes," Kail corrected.

"No, it's been 9 months," the second wurm added, throwing down her last card. "Uno out"

"Actually, you are all wrong. 19 years tops." Mei was now reshuffling the cards, suddenly stopping. "Wait, why do we all think different times?" She then looked at Bella and Calice for an answer.

"Don't look at us. We were to busy living in the town," Calice said, putting his hands up as if he has nothing to add. "Anyways, I'm thinking we should go to Lescatie and Save Dragonia for later. Surely my hometown friends would like to see me again." He then looked up, wondering how they were doing and if they are worried about the news they are receiving. Bella held his hand and smooched him. "Don't worry so much, they are most likely ok. Besides, worrying makes it take longer my sweet."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," he said as the couple started walking off on the path to the Orderite dense region. Kali and Mei soon followed, quickly packing up the card deck and following them, wondering what the place looks like.

* * *

P.S. note of his sentence...

Calice's first day on the job was met with some hardships. He was assigned to do what he loves, which is tailoring and crafting. However, he was required to do this almost all of his time, under the constant supervision of Angels, Valkyries, or Priests. Every time he inevitably fell asleep(which he did, sometimes constantly from lack of energy), the person watching him woke him up and lewded him for hours straight, to keep him awake with the constant threat fresh on his mind. Sundays were the only days he had off, in which he spent with Bella, going for walks and doing many things together, including intense passionate and intimate moments called the _ ._ This became routine, doing this almost all the time until his release from the punishment.


	8. Chapter 8

_Random Thoughts: This will be weird_

_Random Thoughts: Pandamonium was mostly an excuse to purposely screw with the timeline and consistency via its canon weird time flow. Like a glitch in a game, but it was left on purpose because the creator is a troll._

_Random Thoughts: Just because I broke 3k words doesn't mean I'm doing this now more often._

* * *

"Wow, I forgot how far you can see the castle from," said Calice as he and Bella were walking to Lescatie. They already went through one Order territory to get to where they are now. The Orderite guards at the gates didn't take kindly to a man with blue snake-like pupils riding a bicorn with a demonic sword on his back and wearing a cape...

Those guards died.

Of lewdness. Wait, you though Calice would let Kail kill again? Hahahahahaha...haaaaa that's funny.

Mei just carried them 2 miles out to where a group of werewolves were hanging out.

Anyways...

* * *

They were approaching the large kingdom that was Lescatie. From the forest hill the four were standing from, they could see the castle that the ruling house housed in. It was like the Disney logo, but white and yellow and more Victorian. Bella, Mei, and Kali suddenly stopped before the bridge that led to the gate path. Calice stopped with them. "What's wrong guys? Don't you want to come with me?" he asked concerned. "I don't think it is a good idea for us to go there, for multiple reasons," Bella responded. Calice pondered this while walking in circles, wondering what to do. After a while, looked around until finding a conveniently misplaced yellow paint brush. "Ok, I have an idea..."

* * *

Callice approached the gate, riding a unicorn, holding a sword, and wearing a cape. The unicorn was actually Bella, but she's wearing her white dress and veil to hide her black coat and two horns. Kali and Mei wear hiding in his suitcase so no one will be able to find them. The guards on either side of the gate nodded to them, watching them pass through to the cobblestone road that led up to the town. Right when Bella and Calice thought they were in the clear, one of the guards yelled: "Halt!" Getting nervous, they slowly turned around as the guard approached them. He stood silent for a while as if glaring into their soul.

"Y...yes sir?" Bella said, barely able to utter the words.

"You...You...You two have a nice honeymoon!" He suddenly said, giving them a thumbs up before turning around and returning back to his position. The bicorn and human both exhaled out of relief, and continued walking into town. Soon, the familiar smells and noises began to hit Calice. The children running around, the chatter of peaceful trading going on, the smell of the bakery...The nice _shing _noise of the ax during a public execution going on, the victim usually a spy, someone against the theocracy, or in this case a mamono...

...He choose to pick a different route before Bella saw that bloodshed of beheading.

Trying to avoid the executions and like, Calice showed her around his childhood town, especially the best spots to get something to eat. After a long time of sightseeing, he took Bella to his childhood home, a nice sized house fit for a family of four.

"Awww, this is the best place of all," Bella remarked, looking at the small garden leading up to the steps. "Yeah, my mom and dad had better-paying jobs than most, so we lived kind of nicer." He looked at the new paint and door on the front porch. They must have been redecorating. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "Coming!" said the aged voice as her footsteps got louder and louder. The door then opened, revealing a middle-aged woman, looking more like a 30-year-old than 50. She had Calice's face and soft features, and her personality mirrored it too. "Oh my sweet son!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "Oh and you brought your sweet wife! Double surprise! Quickly, come on in." She stepped inside as Bella and Calice went in. The house had wooden flooring, yellow painted walls, and decorations all over. In one corner was the bookshelf, on the top of it a large book that said "album". In the center of the family room, was a fourteen-year-old, playing with her knight and princess doll. "Say hello Issia. Your big brother is back!" the mother said. The younger sister looked up, screaming and hugging Calice immediately.

"Oh thank the king Calak is back!" she said, the two of them hugging each other after being apart for a long time.

"Wait, Calak? I thought your name was Calice..." Bella questioned, confused. After a while, Calice err Calak looked up at Bella, sitting down on a chair with Issia on his lap.

"Well, sometimes my customers and their relations got...difficult. Very rarely, I would change my identity to keep a target off my back," he explained as he ruffled Issia's hair. Their mom was in the kitchen, starting to cook dinner on the small stove.

"I see. Anything else you hide?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Other than the fact that I am actually 25, not really."

"But I thought we were in that place for 10 years."

"We were I think."

"What place?" Issia asked, curious as any teenager. Also just like any teenager, Calak simply patted her head and told her, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"No fair! You used to trust me with everything!" she responded as Calak whispered to her about the place while their mom wasn't looking. "I still do Issia," he finished, giggling and putting a finger on his mouth. She nodded giggling too.

Issia, Calak, and Bella spent the next few hours playing games, reading books, and laughing at what Calak used to look like when he was a child looking at the painting album. Like seriously, you should have seen this guy. Lookin like th-

_knock knock knock._

"Who's there?" Calak's mother said, just finishing up the bread and soup as she went to open the door. In the doorway was a high-ranking orderite commander, as noted by the superior armor design on his chest plate. He also was wearing a helmet with the lescatie emblem painted on the top. Bella saw this and hid behind Calak, who simply smiled and got up, going to the knight. He then took off his helmet, revealing a man with well groomed(but slightly messed up) hair, and facial hair. despite the imposing look of his armor, he wore a bright smile at Calak. "Ah yes my young knucklehead of a son," he chuckled as Calak put his head gently down on the table. "Hi Dad. How's being a knight treating you?"

"Same old same old kiddo. I still can't believe that you choose to be your own blacksmith over a knight though. Although I heard it has been paying off..." he trailed off as wrapped his son in a half nelson and ruffled his hair playfully. "Haha, dad stop you know that's my t-tickle spot!" he giggled and laughed until his dad eventually relented, now turning his attention on Bella, hiding behind a chair. "So, I see you have found yourself a Bicorn for a wife aye? Can't say I'm surprised she's scared. Did you show her the execution happening today?"

"The execu..." her face went white with fear as she whimpered, not wanting to die. "No, I didn't dad. So how did you know she wasn't a unicorn without even glancing twice?"

"Son, I didn't advance through the ranks for no reason. Plus, I can see the outline of two horns through the veil. Now, unfortunately, the law now requires I bring both of you in at some point, but let's enjoy a nice dinner, then deal with that in the morning, don't you say?" he said. With his smile, you would swear he wasn't the stone-cold killer his men usually are. Bella nodded, some of the color returning to her face as she ate with Calak's family. They laughed and joked, and talked about the Families' and Calak's experiences as they enjoyed their meal. After that, the lights went out, and Bella and Calak slept in the family room, hugging each other.

* * *

They woke up in the back of a wagon, with hay as a soft surface so they wouldn't be so sore so early. Calak yawned and woke up, seeing his Dad riding a horse(a regular one), which was pulling their wagon through town, the castle growing bigger and closer.

"It's time dad?" He asked sadly. "Any chance we could get out?" His dad simply shook his head, also sad about this, but tenacious enough to stick to his Order values. In a short while, they reached the moat surrounding its entrance. In an instant, a swarm of guards took Calak and Bella off the wagon, then put metal collars around their necks. The person holding the chains then tugged, Causing Calak to trip and fall on the floor. "Ow! Hey watch it!"

"Silence, mamono lover!" with that, the drawbridge lowered, and they half-dragged Calak and Bella with the chained collars. The last think Calak saw was his dad in armor, looking. He knew if his dad wasn't wearing his helmet, Calak would see sadness.

They were taken to a room in the court that looked familiarly like a courtroom. Where the judge would usually sit, sat the king. King Castor B. Lescatie himself. In the crowd a group of citizens, and the rest of his royal family, including who seemed to be the youngest of them. Purple, long, and curly hair, wearing a purple and green dress. She also seemed to be the youngest of her family, and shy. She caught him looking and looked down to her lap, waving softly before the crowd finally settled down.

The king began to talk. "We all know why we are here today. The famous recently blacksmith-"

"Craftsman," Calak meekly muttered.

"Excuse me?" He glared at Calak and Bella.

"Craftsman. I've been told that blacksmith wasn't as fitting for my wide range of her...creations."

"You do realize who you are talking to, correct?"

"Y-yes my king."

"Very well. Well, the famous 'craftsman' has been charged with accounts of murder and marrying a mamono in this sacred land. Any counters?"

Confused, Calak then turned around. He saw that the crowd was from the Village were Kail went wild. It was made up of both citizens and guards. They must have not been happy. Innerly panicking, Calck then turned back to the king. "No, it was nothing like that! You see, I was posse-"

"Quiet prisoner!" A priest bellowed from beside the king, silencing any protest. He made the King seem actually fair and just(which he kind of was)

"Priest, with all due respect I fe-"

"I SAID SILENCE!" The priest snapped his fingers, two guards coming up and covering his and Bella's mouth with his gloved hand to prohibit any talking.

"I 'advise' we move along with this, before this scum speaks his devil tongue again, my king," the priest said, staring deadly daggers at both. The king nodded and announced his Verdict. "In conclusion with this evidence, I rule that both be off to the dungeon!"

* * *

Since then, it has been a few days since they were stuck in a cold dark cell. They waited and waited, only hearing the occasional boom reverted through the castle. Soon, they lost hope that anyone will come to save them, and just layed there, waiting for death to come. Calak was about to fall asleep for the 5th time when he heard the sound of something slimy move in the distance. At first, he ignored it, thinking it was just one of the cleaners mopping the outside hallway again. However, the noise started getting louder and lewder as it approached their cell. "Bella?" he said as he started shaking the sleeping Bicorn, more and more frantically as the noise approached.

"Hmm? Oh Calak, you are awaaaaaaaaa...Calak?" Her face went white again.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What's that behind you?"

Calak slowly turned around, seeing a group of ten tentacles hovering menacingly outside the barred cell, dripping some sort of green liquid. Bella and Calak reached for and hugged each other tightly, closing their eyes as they waited for what seem to them like the end. They only heard the sound of iron bars breaking and nothing else. Calak opened his eyes to see the entire barred side of the cell, broken and destroyed.

"Woah. I think it was friendly," he remarked as he slowly let go, Bella still holding on tightly. "Don't let it lewd me Calak!"

"Um, it's gone now."

She opened her eyes. "Oh, well let's get out of here then!" with that Calak hopped onto Bella's back as she sprinted through the cell dungeon, breaking out through a wall into the main hallway. "Which way now?" she asked. Calak pointed to the right, coughing dust and wall plaster. She started sprinting again, following the path until they ended up at the entrance to the roof of the castle. They must have been locked up high. "I hear commotion," Calak said as he opened the door, not prepared at all for what he saw. The streets of Lescatie were littered with Mamono capturing the humans, people being monsterized, and all the other lewd things you can think of. Dragons and Demons flew through the sky, shooting beams of demonic energy down. It was a total hostile invasion.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a womanly voice to the side. Bella and Calak looked, seeing the fourth daughter of the Demon Lord leaning against the shillings, sipping a white substance in her clear wine glass. "I assume you were part of the ones locked up right? Welcome to Utopia," she said so casually and proudly as if this was a vacation. At her side, a bloody helmet, one worn by commanding knights. Calak's eyes went wide.

Then he realized his family could be trapped in the house. "Bella, meet me at the house!" with that he leaped off the roof, landing on a flying demon and causing both of them to enter a falling spin, landing through the roof of a nearby flower shop.

Druella watched, then looking back at Bella. "Must be your incubus then. A normal human shouldn't be able to withstand that fall nor impact..lewd wine?" she offered, looking more relaxed than Bella of heard about her. She thought about it for a second, then poured a glass and downed it. Then she threw the cup off the roof, and went back through the roof door, leaving the Lilim alone once again. She simply sighed. "Well, guess I could always break down that church where the last knights were making a stand. It should be interesting at least." With that, she spread her white wings and flew off for the church.

* * *

After shaking off the dust and rubble from the landing, he kept running towards the house, right through the heart of town, then went a different way when he saw the execution stand he loved so much as a kid, destroyed by Ushi-oni. That pretty much did it for him, as he kept running, seeing all his nostalgic sites destroyed or defiled. Soon he reached his house, the garden completely overturned and the wooden front having holes punched through it. Praying that it was just outside damage, he stepped inside. His heart then dropped as he saw the candlelight completely out, the books spread all over the floor, vases and painting frames shattered, and everything just overturned. It was like a tornado had gone through the house.

He walked through, picking up a few of the items. Issia's dolls were torn, the woof stuffing all over the floor. Their picture album was pretty much destroyed beyond repair and recognition, and everything else was just a mess. "I was too late..." he said solemnly, as he started to turn to leave. He then heard the closet door creaking open and a voice. "C-calak? Is t-that you?" Issia's voice spoke up. "Yeah...where's mom?" he answered back.

"I don't know. She went to go get groceries but she n-never came back. Then a bunch of werewolves started coming up to the door, so I hid in the closet. The still found me though and...and..." her voice suddenly died down.

"Oh no, were you monsterized?" he asked up front. Issia's head poked out from the door, her pupils already yellow, but no wolf ears thankfully. She then fully stepped out, revealing that her hand's and feet were already growing fur. "I look hideous, what would my friends and teachers say when they seem me like this?" She sobbed into her hands, not wanting to be a demonic creature.

"Issia, from what it looks like your friends and teachers, and everyone in the kingdom, probably won't be minding," Calak said as he hugged her to make her feel better. "But if we stay here, you are just going to turn faster and lewder. I mean it's going to happen eventually and then the bed bugs will come to get you an-"

Issia simply pouted. "Seven years you were gone and you still hug and humor at the worst time," she muttered as Calak took her by the hand and guided her to the door. She hopped onto his back instead, preferring to be closer. "Please don't let me go, big brother. Please don't..."

He nodded and opened the door, then looked back before leaving...

* * *

After a while of walking, some running, and some evading mamono(and orderite guards) Calak and Issia finally met up with the other three. They were now back at the hill they once looked at Lescatie from on the way here, now a growing dark cloud of purple lust spreading over the entire kingdom. "Can't believe our home is gone..." Issia said, tearing up and sobbing as she laid her head on Calak's lap. Bella, Kali, and Mei were busy talking a few dozen feet away.

"Hey Issia, remember that necklace that dad gave me when I first left?" She nodded. Calak took out a small box from the inside of his coat pocket. He opened it, revealing the necklace. He then took it out and wore it around her neck. "You are going to turn into a werewolf eventually. While it's sad, at least you will have something to remember your past." She simply nodded and went back to laying her head on his lap, as they continued to watch their origin, and with it their childhood, be corrupted through and through.

* * *

P.S. Mei and Kail were waiting at the hill the entire time.

What? The mom let them out when she found out what they were. Why would she fight them?

Well, I get that she could, but she would lose. Besides, they could have gotten out regardless.

Well, fuck you too if you hated the ending. _Flips off everyone Sarcastically before eventually losing my pretend anger and laughing._

Ok ok, my bad. I like the attention. Ok, I'mm going to end it now. Peace, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. _Hangs up._


	9. Chapter 9

_Random Thoughts: Sorry not sorry for the wait. Had some projects and tests to do over the weekend and other days._

_Random Thoughts: Btw, double check. Gauze was around in the 19th century so it checks out lel_

* * *

_...Day 50 since we left Lescatie. I and my brother have been traveling around the other Orderite territories, trying to find our aunts and uncles before those areas were corrupted. We didn't succeed, seeing that other factions of mamono had already turned them into demon realms, our cousins and elders missing in the orgy of activity. Eventually, we gave up and went back to where Calak used to live, his small house in the village to figure out what to do next. He lets me sleep beside him, which feels nice since he's pretty much the only family I have left..._

_I'm still transforming into a werewolf, so I found some books and did some research. That only kind of made me feel more scared for myself, so I just focused on trying to retain my mind. Before, I thought shaving the hair that was growing on my arms and legs would do something. That didn't work after my hand started forming into paws. I then tried cutting the hair on my butt that was growing into a tail, but then it got painful, so that too brought my mood down. You know, actually bring someone down and fucking them seems li- no! What am I writing!? Sigh...anyways, the only two things keeping me sane are Calak and writing in this book. The necklace helps too, but not as much. Until next time I guess..._

Issia closed her journal and tucked it under the pillow, then went to go take a shower. Every time she wiped herself with her sponge, she felt different from every touch. The scrubbing of the sponge felt more sensitive, and softer against the hair on her lower arm and legs. She had to clean her still growing wolf ears and tail with her hands, as she couldn't get it right with the sponge. the same went for her chest, which was more sensitive than the ears and paws somehow. After that, she would brush her teeth and do her hair, just like right before she went to her Church school. The once yellow hair was now turning dark blue to match her fur, ears, and tail. She still put in a ponytail though, not planning to do anything else. When she brushed her teeth, she always ended up staring at her small wolf fangs. For some reason, that was the thing that stuck out the most to her. The worst part; the thing that confirmed that she was close to being what she grew up learning to fear with her life...

...and she hated it.

Despite her slow-growing urge to give in to being a mamono, she still hated it with every cell in her body. At least that was what she told her herself.

_Crash!_ went the aged glass suddenly as it fell onto the sink, the pieces landing in bits and pieces. Issia's left half-paw had lines of blood from the glass scratching her deeply. She started sobbing for herself as footsteps ran up the stairs. A moment later, Calak was at the door, carrying Issia back to the bed then sleep in. They stayed in the bedroom, Calak cleaning and wrapping gauze around her paw while she nuzzled his neck beside him. His presence felt comforting to her, a safe haven from her inner battle and outside world. She walked with him downstairs, holding his hand as they went into the living room. Bella, Kali, and Mei were already gone, off to find something to do after hearing the glass from upstairs. Issia didn't mind. To her, that just meant they understood the implication. Calak and Mei had breakfast, talking and chatting just liked they used to, 7 years ago when they last were together, playing like the kids they were.

_Liked we used too..., _Issia thought about as they ate. How she longed to be 7 again and Calak 17. Maybe then, she could convince him to stay, or take her with him. They could enjoy more time together, more time to play...

"What's wrong Issy?" Calak asked, noticing the solemn look her face. "Why did you leave us Calak? I know you always wanted to be a blacksmith but...I missed you!" she suddenly yelled worked up, causing him to jump a little. She sat back down, continuing now calm again. "For seven years, I had friends and family, but I always felt slightly empty without you Calak. It was torture getting the letters. Then a year ago you told us the new Demon Lord was coming to your village to get you...I didn't sleep that night. I didn't sleep the next. I couldn't sleep at all until we got the next, saying that you were fine. Then you said that you found a wife, went on adventures, made clothing and tools for people all over...even then, I still wanted you to just come straight home. So I can play games and run around with you again," She finished, her ears dropping and her tail stopping its wag. "So I could be with my big brother again..."

Calak simply looked down, not sure of how to respond. He knew that his family missed him and feared losing him, but he didn't know how bad Issia felt...He suddenly stood up from his chair and moved it to where Issia was sitting and sat down beside her. Issia instantly went to sit on his lap, hugging and clutching his chest. "Would you like to come with me to my workshop? We could dust everything off," he suggested, Issia nodding and moving around until she was hanging on his back, her soft paws wrapped lightly around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Can you give me a piggyback ride there?" She asked, already in position to be carried on his back to his workshop. He nodded and got up, washing the bowls and cleaning the table before going out his door and walking toward his workshop. Once they got there, they started cleaning the story, wiping off the webs and dust that have accumulated in Calak's absence. Once that was done, he turned on the oven that heated his metalworking equipment and turned his wooden sign.

"Hey Issia, remember that letter about how I started going by Calice?"

"The one where you wanted us to call you that in case anyone came to ask us about you?"

He nodded. "My work isn't dangerous, but sometimes the enemies of my customers or people looking to take by force come through the door. So please call me Calice, if anything goes down, hide in the back-room and wait for me. Ok?"

"Yes Cala- I mean Calice," she said, sitting behind the counter and cash register. Almost immediately, a black harpy carrying a box came in, with twigs in her hair. "Hello again!" She said, her hair and feathers in a mess.

"Have you been hiding out in the trees again Melisa?" Calice chuckled, The harpy rubbing the back of her head and looking down. "I found out a day ago that you came back, so I kind of got excited, especially since I was starting to run low on belts to sell...hehe." She placed the box down on the counter and opened it, revealing a case full of gold, silver, and diamonds. Issia peered over, her eyes widening and looking back at Calice. Calice simply smiled, looking back at Melisa. "The usual?" he asked, her nodding and placing a bag of gold beside the box. Calice went into the back with the box to start making the jewelry. Melisa then turned to Issia, putting on a monocle. "So, you must be..."

"Issia." She answered nervously, not knowing if she is dangerous or not. "Hahaha! Nice name. I'm Melisa, as you might have guessed. Don't worry about me being a threat, I and Calice go way back," she reassured, patting Issia's hair with her wing. "In fact, even before became this, I was just a smarter-than-most large bird, getting him to purify some stuff for me. Can't hoard the best hoard if you don't have the best wealth, you know?"

The werewolf-to-be nodded, not completely understanding what she was talking about. The kept talking for a while until hearing the final _ching_ of metal. The door then opened, revealing Calice holding a tray of necklaces, brackets, and other accessories. Some were made from demon enchanted material, some from regular material. All of them, however, had varying combinations and amounts of the gold, silver, and diamonds Melisa brought in, now crushed into bits and encrusted. "EEEEEEEEEE! It's been so long since I seen them glow from just being finished!" The harpy hugged Calice tightly, then arranged each one into her box. "Thank you Calice!" She then left, the bag of gold now his.

* * *

After Melisa, the usual crowd of his customers came. Humans wanting farming tools and wedding rings, a few Dark elves wanting enchanted whips, and others. Amazingly, a few Orderites came as well, surprising both Calice and Issia. "Hello craftsman and werewolf," the first knight greeted them as the sun was about to go down.

"Wait, werewolf?" He looked at Issia, who waved back. They both looked at Calice, worried about the other attacking themselves. "No worries, she won't bite. So what would you need that you come to a now-turned mamono village with nothing but two soldiers behind you?" Calice asked.

"We could say the same thing about why you are here, Lescatie native."

"How did you know I'm from there?"

The Orderite pointed to the necklace Issia was wearing, the Lescatie emblem in full view. "Anyways, we would like to request a few dozen things, if you have time."

"I do. I was about to close shop anyways, so you are my last customers," Calice commented as he took the list and went to work, using the purified metals that the knights brought to make swords, shields, and the like. Issia stayed close to Calice, watching over his shoulder. At first, she just didn't want to be in the same room with the knights, but then fell under the aura's effect, watching him with fascination. In about an hour, Calice has finished filling the order, making a pulley cart and placing the armor and weapons in it. The Knights paid him a yellow box and left, getting the attention of mamono as they walked out of the village. The mamono staring then looked at Calice, who simply shrugged.

"You made the weapons?" a Jorou-Gumo said.

_nod._

"Are you trying to help them?" A Raiju yelled.

_shrug. _"You all should know my type of customers by now. Come on Issia we're going home." With that, he turned the sign to closed and put out the firelight light lighting the workshop. Issia jumped on his back, resting her head on his neck as he walked home with the box. "So what's in the box?" She asked as they walked into the house, Bella, Kali, and Mei sleeping on the rug. He put the box down on the table and sat in the chair as he opened it. She sat beside him, wondering what he got. He opened it and pulled out a knife, made of purified gold and copper, and having the emblem stitched into the hilt and a yellow handle. "Woah, this must have taken some skill," he said, turning it and looking at it from every angle. "Would you like to hold it, Issy? Issy?" He looked around to see her hiding in the closet. "That weapon feels weird...like I'm not supposed to touch...it..."

Realizing what she just said after a moment, her mood suddenly dropped. "I'm really am turning into a werewolf. I...I'm a monster...a fucking monster...literally!" She ran upstairs, crying again and flopping onto the bed, hiding under the blanket. Calice soon followed, gently sitting beside the crying lump on his bed. He knocked on it twice as if it was a door. "Knock Knock"

_A pause, then a sniffle, _"W-who's there?"

"My sister, no matter what she is," he tested.

"You don't get it Calak! All my life I was taught that monsters were bad. When the new Demon Lord thing-person appeared, we were taught that sex and mamono were bad. Every month, they would check us to make sure we weren't tainted with corruption. All this to make us remember that mamono are bad, and it couldn't save me from werewolves sneaking in, and doing bad stuff to me while scratching me with their claws!" She paused, crying a little and uncovering herself from the blanket, laying her head in Calak's lap.

"I don't want to be a werewolf Calak. Please, I don't want to-" She was cut off by him sticking his pointer finger in her mouth, and she calmed down and started sucking. "You know, if I learned something from my job, is that constantly stressing about a problem twice in a day won't solve it, and some problems just can't be solved, no matter how hard you try," he said, remembering when he first saw the Village being corrupted after the Demon Lord's visit. "Sometimes, you have to learn to make the best of it. I know that isn't reassuring, but it's the best advice I have."

She didn't say anything, still sucking on the finger until taking it out of her mouth, a dangling string of saliva connecting her mouth and his finger. She stared at it, then got up and laid on the other side of the bed, not saying a word. Calak turned off the lamp light and pulled the blanket over them in the bed trying to say something else, but she simply turned over, facing out the window. Calak got the message and faced the other way, eventually drifting off to sleep. Issia was still awake, however, turning back and climbing on the sleeping brother, sitting on his chest while looking at his crotch. "Make the best of it..." she whispered to herself as she yawned and used his body as a bed, falling asleep to his still comforting touch.


	10. Chapter 10

_Random thoughts: Wonder what the other three were doing in the meantime..._

* * *

Bella, Kali, and Mei were eating breakfast at the dining table while Calice was cooking some for himself and Issia. All of a sudden, they heard the sound of glass being punched, a thud, and crying. Calice looked at them, then went upstairs to check. Bella got up after. "We should probably go girls. Give them a little privacy." Mei grabbed Kali and dragged her out the door, all while she was whining about not getting to finish her breakfast. Bella followed, closing the door behind them. "So now what Bella?" Mei says, letting go of the food-denied Kali. "I don't know exactly. Let's just walk I guess."

So they did, for hours in the forests surrounding the village. They looked at everything and anything until sitting down on a hill a considerable distance from the town. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Do you have anything Mei?" Mei simply shook her head and looked at Kali, who just turned to face away from both of them. "Hmph."

"Come, Kali, you have an idea right?" Bella prodded, but to no avail. "We'll promise not to not let you finish your food anymore." Kali slightly turned her head at the deal. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

The sword girl finally turned back around. "Ok, my idea is that we can talk about our pasts before we met each other. Like an origin story or some kind." A black harpy suddenly landed beside them right after Kali. "Then do I have the story for you!" She said, plopping down right beside Bella. Bella recognized her instantly. "Hey, you're the harpy that sold us those heart necklaces! Why are you so far away from the mountain?" Bella said. "Because! Calice's workshop finally opened up again. Also, my name is Melisa. I knew him way before you three came along," she boasts pridefully, puffing her chest out for emphasis. Bella simply rolled her eye. "Ok, prove it, Melisa."

"With pleasure! Now everyone sit down before I start..."

"We are already sitting down," the Bicorn, Cursed Sword, and Cape said to Melisa.

"Oh. My bad. Anyways..."

* * *

The raven woke up in cave hideout, high on the mountain. The looks of a normal bird, but the size of a human, she looked around. To her right, a pile of coins enough to fill a few large treasure chests. That's right! She was going to go searching for more treasure today. Like she did every day. She had a real fondness for shiny things and treasure. Speaking of which, she looked to her right, seeing her pile of random shiny things she found in the forest. It's amazing what people drop there. She squeaked happily at her hard work, pleased with both piles. Yes, not said words, squeaked. She's still just a large bird...for now.

Now feeling awake enough, the bird stepped to the ledge and flapped her wings. Now she was flying, the gliding slowly down. looking for more cool treasure to take back to her hideout. She saw two people taking a cart of coal somewhere. Wait...she has seen those two people before many times. Somehow, they always have more and more treasure. Normally she would forget details like this, but she has seen this happen so many times that it has stuck in her brain. Making a loud happy screech, she started diving down faster and faster excited.

_Wait! That would only scare them. and if the ran, they won't somehow come back with more shiny things._ She slowed down to a glide, landing from tree to tree silently as she followed them from a safe distance. They were saying weird words about a bla...black...blacksmith? _What's a blacksmith? Maybe the blacksmith-thing was the treasure._ She continued following for the better part of an hour until the two men reached a village. the went inside a store. She stopped at the nearest high tree, waiting for time to come out. She waited and waited...until she saw the door open. Out came the men, with Diamonds! _How did the coal turn into Diamonds!?_ Her eyes went wide as they placed the bags of diamonds and started walking back down the path. Once they were far enough from the village. She screeched loudly and landed in front of the two men, she yelled and ran away from the cart. She now had a cart full of diamonds for herself. using her claws to lift the cart, She carefully flew back to her hideout and added them to her pile of treasure, admiring the shininess. She fell asleep, planning to go back tomorrow...

She woke. Another beautiful day to get the shiny treasure! Except now she had a destination. She flew as fast as she could back to the village, and found the building where the men came out with the sweet, sweet diamonds. She landed, screeching loudly as she opened the door with her beak and looked in. There was no treasure, but only the sound of _ding ding_ in the back. _Wait, that was the sound of shiny stuff!_ She walked in the back, seeing a man making a silver hammer. She pecked the man lightly to get his attention. The man slightly jumped back, then backed away to the farthest wall scared. No, she didn't want to scare him! Not yet at least. Not knowing how to talk to him, she just looked around, seeing the coal from yesterday. Remembering how the coal somehow turned into diamonds, she picked the coal lump and placed it in front of the man, who had a confused but still mostly scared look on his face. He didn't get the message it seems. Starting to worry, she looked around for something that could help. That's when she saw another diamond. Getting an idea, she picked up the diamond and placed it beside the coal, then screeched softly at him. He looked at both of them before looking at the raven.

"You want me to make diamonds from the coal?" he inquired. He seemed to have gotten the idea. She nodded as the man picked up the coal and took it to a weird machine. She followed after wondering what he was doing. He put the coal through a slot, hearing the coal land with a small thud. He then went pulled a cord, which a second later a large _ching_ was heard, louder than the sounds from before. He then bent down and took a tray out from below the slot. The bird peered over his shoulder, seeing the diamond bits she found yesterday in the cart. Excited, she chirped and flapped her wings around the room, stopping when she accidentally bumped a set of tools. The man chuckled and poured the diamond bits into a bag, then gave it the large raven. She held it in her beak and flapped happily, flying back to her cave to add the diamonds to her stash.

After a while, it became routine for her to stop by the man's store, watching him make stuff and getting a bag of diamonds at the end of the day. She brought her own of the black lumps she found in caves, eager to see him turn it into diamonds every time. Then she realized that she could bring more stuff and watch him turn it into something else. She brought the treasures she found, from shiny battle axes to a bracelet, and watched him make it better.

One day, however, she woke up to a weird feeling. When she chipped or screeched like she usually did, she yawned instead. "Why did I make that sound?" she said to herself then covering her mouth with her wings. Why did she talk that noise she hears the man say? She then looked around until finding something shiny enough to see her reflection. "A mirror.," she muttered to herself as she picked it up and looked at herself, wondering where she learned that word from. She still had her normal bird feet and had her wings. However, she now had a human face and torso, her hair matching the color of her wings. "What am I?" She asked, noting that she now looked more like the man that makes her diamonds.

That man...maybe he knew! After figuring out how to fly now, she took off from the cave, going straight to him to get help.

* * *

"And that's how I became a harpy," Melisa finished, Kail and Mei somehow eating popcorn now. "So what happened next?" Bella asked, eating popcorn from her own bag. "Well, we talked for a while. Found out I was now a Harpy, learned his name, the usual stuff," she shrugged. "So who's going next? I pick Bella," she said, pointing her wing the Bicorn. The Bella handed Melisa her bag of popcorn, Melisa clumsily taking one at a time while getting comfortable. Bella started her story. "So, at first I was just a regular mythological Unicorn, prancing around and enjoying myself. But then, just like Melisa..."

* * *

The unicorn also woke up to that same feeling. She still had her hoves and lower body, but now she had the upper part of a human, the horse part forming at the waist. She was also wearing a white silk dress, looking to have been made with the same quality as a wedding one. She looked around, still in the part of the forest she was sleeping in, but no one around to do anything quite like this to her. She started to wander around like usual. She felt drawn somewhere suddenly, as someone was expecting her. She decided to follow this draw, leading her to a peculiar lake, covered with heart-shaped flowers and bright red roses. A pink lake laid there too, with two people sitting at the edge of the lake, on a wooden bench. A houri and cupid, the confused horse girl's mind told it's self as she trotted toward the two. The houri saw the unicorn first and tugged the cupid's shoulder, the cupid then turning around to see too.

"Well hello. What would bring you here?" the cupid asked curiously. The Houri simply waved smiling. "Well, I don't know exactly. All I know is that I woke up like this, then I found this strange place...do you know what happened?" She responded. "We believe it was because of the new demon lord that we all changed in a way. In your case, you seem to be a unicorn, seeing you have a horn. So...what's your name?"

The unicorn thought about it, then spoke again. "I don't think I have a name..." she trailed off, now feeling sad at the lack of something to call herself. The cupid got up and patted her head, comforting her. "Well then come with us. I don't think Eros would mind having another follower of our faith." With that, the Unicorn was taken to the realm of the goddess of love to be taught in her ways. She learned surprisingly fast, learning to love and praise as if she was one of their own. She also adopted the name "Bella", thinking that it sounded cute. Now a devoted member, she embarked on the world, wishing to spread her longing of love to others. That was when she had encountered her...

Bella was trotting down the beach path when she saw a mindflyer laying in the shade of a tree, a man sleeping on her like a pillow as the mindflyer twirled his hair. The unicorn walked up to her, admiring how she was already in a relationship too. The mindflyer looked up at her, smiling. "You know my little unicorn, this blacksmith isn't taken. I am simply just the messenger," she said extending a tentacle to Bella's hand. Bella took it as it pulled her closer, pulling until she sitting down, her face only a foot away from the blacksmith's now. The mindflyer watched her stare at him, slowly starting to build up a red color on her cheeks. "Suddenly, I have some business in Maki I would have to attend after the underwater visit. If you don't mind, can you meet the human at a certain spot to continue his journey?" The slime said.

Bella rapidly nodding, feeling the urge to kiss him suddenly and make him hers. Just one peck wouldn't hurt, right? Right? "Go on, kiss him and making him your stallion," The mindflyer continued to prod, using her tendrils to move their faces together. Bella slowly closed her eyes and puckered her lips as she went in for the kiss of a lifetime...

* * *

"What happened!?" Kail shouted suddenly, interrupting the story. All three of them glared at her, as she quickly looked down apologetically. "Sorry, got excited about the kiss part..." Bella sighed and continued on. "Well when he surfaced, that was when we started traveling together, sight-seeing and other frivolous but fun things. If you're wondering how I ended up as a Bicorn, just think of the image of a group of dominatrix dark performing Bondage acts with demonic energy laced whips and you have a pretty clear picture," she finished, shuddering at the thought of the sounds of the whips against her flank. Shaking her head vigorously to forget, she then started eating her own bag of popcorn.

"So, who would be next? Kali, would you like to go since you stopped the story anyway?" Bella said to Kali, shrugging. "I am not as good at telling stories. Mei, can you do ours for me?" Kali said, looking at the Ittan-momen. She sighed and started telling their story, from the very beginning...

* * *

Before the reign of the new demon lord, they were just your average cloak and sword from legend. named Escalius and Meisteria, they were previously separate legends with separate stories of their becoming. Escalius the demon-slayer was created by someone unknown to not just counter, but slay the demons that crept and killed in the night. Meisteria was the cloak of protection, claimed to grand impunity and the best guard that not even the best knightly shield could ever hope to match. For centuries they have been sought after, the sword stuck into the wall of a cavern hidden in the grass of the plains, and the cloak hidden away among the jews of an ancient crypt in the desert.

...At least until someone became Chad enough to fight their way through the cavern with their bare hands and take the sword out with ease, then fight their way back out using the blade as the handle and using the handle to hit everything that stood in his way. He had blood on his palm for a while, but according to local record he thought it was worth it.

A few years later, a different Chad marched straight through the desert wearing nothing but his pants and slippers. He found the crypt by accident by his stomps accidentally breaking through the then ground covered with sand and falling in. It was there where he found a scroll talking about the cloak, deciding to get it to burn for a fire in case the coldness of the desert night had the low chance of slightly damaging his chadness. Took him only an hour to fight through the Mummies and Anubi of the crypt, and put the cape on. After, he forced one of the Anubi to levitate him out.

The two became legends, revered and feared by most. Whoever didn't fear them was promptly killed upon their attempt to steal the sword or cloak. Eventually, chance played a hand and the two met on the forest path, accidentally bumping into each other. Rather than fighting out to the death, they decided to combine their Chadness, working together to fight their way through the Demon Lord in the time they weren't spending relaxing and talking like friends. Unfortunately, the succubus beat them to it, then found the 3rd Chad of an Orderite, married him, and took the brawl to the Chief God herself.

Envious of the flex, the first two chads met with the new Demon Lord and Husband, eager for a fight. Knowing that this fight could possibly end the world if all four of their full power was reached, she instead offered a deal. In exchange for not going all out on what is basically a god now, she promised them that all four of them would rule together, an unstoppable force that became one of the sole reasons the castle and the 500-meter radius around it have never been even stepped in by one in an Orderite army. Eventually, the cape and sword once made to combat demons became corrupted with the demonic energy in the realm, and turned sentient. They immediately turned to the two Chads who wore and used them, but they shook their heads, saying their big dicc energy would destroy them if the cursed sword and cape even tried. The magic sentient objects nodded and left Maki, hiding themselves in a random mountain cave, for a new master to find and used them.

It took two days for the Mist knight who wielded them next to find them, instantly taking to the sword and cape, and mutually vise-versa. Spending their days cuddling, killing, then cuddling again, they were happy and powerful, leading their group of knights to decisive victories in the continent. That was until the vampire saw him as an excellent and powerful human to turn incubus then marry, and set her sights on him in the one fight they saw each other. She won in the end and dragged the knight away, bitting his neck for blood and knocking out the cape and sword before doing so. Most of her fellow mamono weren't so lucky, as they got captured or killed, along with the knights on the other side.

Mei and Kail layed knocked out for two days until Calice saw what looked like a totally normal sword and cape on the floor, deciding that it was interesting and could come in handy if he ever had to defend himself again from another Arachne.

* * *

"And that is how we met Calice," Mei finished yawning and looking at Kali. The sword girl was sleep, cuddling her sword part like a body pillow. Melisa was also asleep, resting on Bella's soft flank. "That was a nice story Mei," Bella commented, looking at the sky, seeing that it was sundown. She placed Melisa on her back and Carried Kali on her arms, starting on the walk back to Calice's house. Mei followed, wanting to also rest on Bella but holding off. They went inside the house, Bella placing Melisa beside her then falling asleep on the rug in the family room. Kali was now on her back, nuzzling the Bicorn fur. Mei smiled at the sight, then fell asleep on Melisa's soft harpy wings, All four of them now in a wholesome sleepy cuddle, not stirring even as Calice and Issia came home and went upstairs to sleep themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

_Random Thoughts: According to a quick google search I did, this story while now count as a novelette._

_Random Thoughts: ...Probably going to bring that dream from chapter one back now. Probably copy paste it or something._

_Random Thoughts: I suppose I should probably apologize for the long wait time in between last and this chapter due to irl projects...oh no I'm not apologizing my main homie Biscuit is...as soon as he gets here._

_Random Thoughts: For real though, yeah probably sorries_

* * *

Calice was once again walking for hours, looking for a place to rest in the town he now recognized as a Demon Realm. He now knew the strange people were mamono, and that trying to escape in this dream was futile. Looking around at all the mamono looking at him, he decided to enter a bar he noticed. It looked a bit western, mamono and humans chatting happily as he walked through and sat down at a counter seat. In an instant, a March hare in a red striped bartender uniform was in front of him. "You seem out of town new_come_r. Would you like anything to drink?" she said. He noted the emphasis on a certain word before responding. "I'll have just some water. Say, this is a weird dream I'm in, so does it have any importance...at all?"

She hopped back up to the counter, holding a glass of water. "Well...most of my dreams are lewd, so usually they are about me and my husband having sex. Then when I wake up, I would have a strange urge to eat carrots...and other long things." She giggled after as Calice downed the glass. He then put it down, looking at the glass. "It tasted good, but also salty. This was water with salt added right?" he asked, wondering why she would at salt. She simply had a smug look at him, obviously hiding something. "Well, you did say water, and I just happen to know a close source of a good, gushing waterfall..."

"Oh cool. Guess the salt came in from t- wait...you mean..."

She nodded, Calice suddenly having a dirty feeling is his mouth. "Well...thank you for the err...drink. I will go now."

"Ok hubby. Catch you later!"

He walked back outside, the mamono now doing their own thing and no longer staring at him. Not knowing what to do now, he randomly walked around the town looking at everything. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping and turning around, he looked to see...nothing. Wait, what?

"Who touched me?" he said suddenly. The town started rapidly filling with mist, the mamono suddenly going inside the buildings. It now looked like no one had been there in ages. "Anyone?" he said as he started backing away from the approaching mist. However, part of it wrapped his waist, pulling him in and enveloping him in itself. He struggled to get himself out, to no avail. It mist was like a column of water, leaving him unable to breathe until eventually...he faded into unconsciousness...

* * *

His eyes shot open from the dream, breathing heavily as he tried to sit up. He couldn't. Something was on him, and blocking his sight as he could only see skin. "Oh, you're awake," Issia's voice came. It has been sounding more cheerful for the last few weeks as the werewolf transformation finished itself. She was taking his advice to adjust to it, helping out in his workshop and reading books on a regular basis so she could at least keep a rational mind. She was currently doing the third thing that helped, staying close to Calice and hugging him with her body to have as much contact as possible. She got off his chest and face and sat beside him, his lungs finally able to breathe again.

"Morning big brother," she said, her tail wagging as he took a few breaths before responding. "Good morning Issia. Please be careful not to suffocate me if you're going to do that."

"I'll try not to. This was in front of the door today," she said back, giving him a pink envelope. He took it and opened it, seeing a letter inside. He quickly read it, Issia resting her chest on his head and peering over to read with him. "Wonderland? What's that place Calak?"

"One of the Lilim's new demon realms. Apparently, the Queen of Hearts wants me to make some enchanted armor and swords for her," he said still reading to the bottom. "P.S. A Jabberwock will be coming to your house to escort you to Wonderland."

_Knock knock knock_

As if on cue, the door was knocked. Calice went downstairs to open it, seeing the Jabberwock that was mentioned in the letter. She was in pink and purple armor with the Wonderland crest on the chest plate. She grabbed him with her claws and embraced him, nuzzling his face with her own. "So you are the one I am taking to wonderland. Shall we lewd before we go?" At the word 'lewd', he started blushing. "Um...I am married already," he responded. The Dragon pouted and sighed. "Aw, oh well. I shall still protect thee with my life! Now let go, shall we? Where is your wife by the way?"

"Here!" She trotted out, holding his suitcase with both her hands. Her eye's had both turned into hearts as she stared at him. "Another trip I see?"

"Well yes, I was summoned to Wonderland Bella."

"Say no more!" She said, pulling him out of the Jabberwock's grip with ease and putting him on her back, leaving the guard shocked, caught by surprise by her strength. She blinked twice, then shook her head. "Let go then," she said turning around and walking out the Village, Bella and Calice following behind her.

* * *

Kali, Mei, and Issia were busy playing around in the workshop, running it for him while he was gone. Now he didn't explicitly say for them to do this, but then Issia found where he put the keys to the door. Unlocking the shop a few hours ago, they mainly sold the things Calice already made for his customers and saying to the others that he was out today. It worked out well for a while until a very loud knock was heard at the door, causing them to turn their heads to the sound. Looking at each other, they debated whether to open the door. The knocking came again. More frantic this time, then the call of a voice. "Is anyone there? Please? I REALLY need that bow and arrow now!"

Issia opened the door then stepped, Kali and Mei getting ready to fight if they needed too. Through the door stumbled a Valkyrie, her clothing torn and painted with dried blood from her wounds. She soon collapsed onto the wooden floor as Issia closed the door and locked it. "Please...bow..." She said before fainting onto the floor, close to death. "Did we ever find a bow and arrow in the back?" Mei asked as she started digging through. Kali followed to help while Issia dragged the wounded Valkyrie into a chair and looked around for a medical kit to help. They all convened back in the middle of the front of the workshop at the same time, each holding something different.

"I found the bow," Mei said, holding up a silver and yellow bow.

"I found the arrows!" Kali said, holding up a quiver with glowing arrows in it.

"I found the medical stuff!" Issia said, holding up a box with a wooden cross painted red on it, and some gauze bandages with her tail. They all looked at each other, then looked back at the unconscious Valkyrie, still close to death and dying. They all tended to her wounds, taking off her clothing and cleaning her body and wings of blood, then putting gauze on her. Soon, her body was covered and wrapped in it, looking more like a mummy with wings rather than a follower of the Chief God. "I don't think I did this right," Issia said as she cut the tape and put the last bit on her. Mei and Kali nodded with approval, still kind of wet from giving the stranger a shower.

"Nah, I think you got it just right," Mei said smiling smugly as she put the bow and quiver on her chest. An instant later, a blinding flash knocked all three of them back onto their backs as just as fast, it died down. The Valkyrie's eyes opened as she sat up and looked at herself, covered in gauze all over her body. Confused, she then turned her head to the three, and smiled.

"You guys saved me and got my bow and arrows. Thank you deeply," she said, bowing her head in acknowledgment. "However, now that they are enchanted and activated, we still have one more thing to do before I can leave you."

"What...What would that be?" Kali said, Issia and Mei helping her up while her eyes were still trying to get over the flash of light. More knocking started coming from the door, along with another feminine voice. "You will be corrupted by me no matter what, you saint!" Right after that bold claim, the blade of a sword was heard being drawn...multiple times. Whoever it was, she brought backup along with her. The Valkyrie drew one of here arrows and got into a stance. "If we want to get out of this, we are going to have to defeat all of them."

"You're going to fight naked?" Issia asked, her werewolf claws extending out from her hands. The Valkyrie looked down at her gauze-wrapped body before looking back up at Issia. "Well...yes pretty much. Now, steel comrades!" At the moment, the door broke down, and fighting commenced.

* * *

Back on the trail, the three were traveling through the tentacle forest, the Jabberwock claiming it was the fastest route. "I'm pretty sure that this was just an excuse for us to be patting tentacle plants," Calice remarked as another one moved beside him and Bella, hugging both of them at the same time with their tendrils for comfort. "What!? I would never do something like that just to for cuddles!" The Dragon retorted, currently hugging and being hugged by multiple tentacles. Clearly, she did.

"Did you say this was urgent?" Calice tried again. The Dragon simply pouted at him, sighing then kissing each tendril before getting up. "You're no fun at all Blacksmith," she muttered as she took Bella and Calice's hands and resumed taking them to the castle. While for another reason, going through the forest did seem to work, as when they emerged from the inside of it, they saw the central tower of wonderland, looming over them it's entire realm. They had reached just outside the gates of the courtyard. The Jabberwock went up to it and opened the large golden doors, a fanfare of xylophone reverberating throughout the grounds and garden. Bella looked around in wonder. "Where did the trumpets go?" she asked. "Oh, the queen thought they sounded too imposing, so she wanted something more playful! Now come, the room you will be staying in is just ahead!"

"Room?" Bella and Calice both said as they looked at each other, then followed in confusion. The guard opened the door to their bedroom, which was quite a site for someone just visit on a business trip. It looked completely customized to fit Bella and her husband perfectly, wonderland paintings on the wall, a good portion of them of the Queen of Hearts herself doing various things. The most notable feature of all was the bed. It was a round velvet queen-sized mattress, the pillows, and blanket all made from Weresheep wool. A circle of pillows layed near the edge, with a heart in the center. Bella was first on it, making sounds of pleasure and commenting on how good the bed felt.

"Well once you are settled, please report to the main chamber so I can take you to your temporary workshop. There will be a Jub Jub maid to tend to you every whim waiting outside. Have fun with the funsies!~" With that, the Jabberwock left them to whatever sexual shenanigans they were doing, only for a Jub Jub to peek in but quickly move away, trying not to be seen. Calice hopped onto the bed beside Bella, kissing her forehead and sitting up. "If we _are_ going to stay here for a while and enjoy ourselves, there is one more thing I want to do before you pin me under you."

"And what would that be?" She said, licking her lips. The Jub-Jub peeked in again, sensing a request coming on. "I am available if y-you require anything..." she said, nervously. Calice simply smiled and took out a piece of paper and a quill.

* * *

The trio and the Valkyrie have almost finished cleaning the workshop and in front of it, the blood, swords, and arrows making the place seem like a mini warzone. The Valkyrie had picked up the last arrow, placing it in her quiver then started to write something in the palm of her hand. "What are you writing?" Mei asked, leaning sideways with a little effort to peek over her shoulder. "Well, I am a Valkyrie with no clothes on but a bunch of bandages, I will be alone against possible reinforcements if I leave, and you all saved my life. So I've decided to stay for the time being while a few of my associates come to help me get back home. I promise I won't be a bother," she said as the words she wrote floated into the air, shining white before fading into nothingness. "My name is Adrielly, nice to meet you all." She then simply walked off to what she thought was Calice's as a Jub Jub in a maid's uniform landed in front of Issia.

"For the sister of the b-blacksmith," the Jub Jub said, nervous alone in a new place for the first time. Issia went up to her. "That would be me."

"But you're a werewolf," the harpy said, looking at Issia's pointy wolf ears. Issia simply shrugged in response, holding out her hand for the letter. The maid quickly gave her the letter than flew off, apparently not willing to wait anymore to go back to the safety of her kingdom. Issia immediately opened it and read. "Dear sister, I will probably be in wonderland with Bella for more than a day. If you want, you can run the shop while I'm gone. Just don't break anything, please. Love, Calak."

"Calak?" Mei and Kali both said, hearing her read out loud from a few feet away. Issia immediately blushed and ran inside the house, slamming the door behind her as she looked at the letter, leaving the other two outside. "So...how are we going to get inside the house?" Kali asked Mei. She simply shrugged and sat on the footsteps as the sun went down on another day.


	12. Chapter 12

Random Thoughts(4/19): Back to this story again!

Random Thoughts(4/24): Sometimes, I wonder how much a field day I'm having with writing. Also somehow this story maintained more views than my parody.

Random Thoughts(4/26): Imma be real with you all. I've been literally writing the first things that come to my head for half the chapter's storyline.

Random Thoughts(4/27): Grammarly hates me Obviously.

* * *

Issia woke up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and ears with her werewolf paws. Wait that's weird, they are human hands. Probably not-

Wait...

She looked in dead silence at her regular, perfectly not monsterized hands. _What the fuck happened last night? Did a guardian angel come and bless me with my pure humanity?_ She looked around. Wasn't in Calice's room anymore, she was at home. Sweet Sweet home...

She ran outside, hearing snoring coming from what used to be Calice's room. She peeked in, happy tears coming to her eyes seeing Calice sleeping in the bed. Oh, gods, everything is slowly getting better and better!

She ran downstairs, greeted by her mom and dad. She hugged both as if she had been gone as long as Calice. "Mommy, Daddy! I'm so happy! can I go outside? Please Please Please!?"

"Alright kiddo," the father said, ruffling her hair even though the ends were already tied up into a bonnet. She ran outside and found her friends, and headed down to the fairgrounds to play, and play, and play. This was a just perfect day that could never end. She closed her eyes to relish in the dizziness of ring around the Rosie, the nostalgic smell of mamono being burnt at the stake mixed with the smell of freshly cooked bread.

* * *

Then she opened them. "Why am I laying down again?" She asked herself as she looked around. She looked around, seeing the familiar sights of Calice's bedroom in the Village. "It was...all a dream..." she said as she looked down at herself, seeing a bunch of books in her lap. Calice had asked her to read some books so she doesn't completely lose her mind and go find a wolfpack to live in. True to his word, it's been working. However, she now can still remember her past, and as much as she can she can't get over it all the way.

Calice has been gone for a while in Wonderland, and according to the letters from the Jub Jub, tending to the architecture and styling of almost all the buildings and royal clothing, and making toys for the Queen of Hearts. Each day, the Jub-jub post girl comes with a Jabberwock to deliver a case filled with enchanted jewelry and gold coins. Coincidentally, Melisa will disappear for two to three hours, and half of everything in the case would be gone...

Adrielly's friends had found her, so she now comes and goes periodically. In general, things had calmed back down. Other than the occasional client in some sort of feud with another, there wasn't much interesting going on. Kali had learned how to use her sword to cut through metal, so now she spends the time in the workshop taking orders to cut specific patterns out of the iron. Mei helps out back there, making sure the building isn't destroyed in the process. That left Issia to man the counter, which now has an iron nail file and the gift dagger from the Orderites hidden under from view in case she had to fight off someone on her own(The nail file is for her to sharpen her claws while looking at whoever's on the other side).

Back to our current time, Issia now fully awake hopped out the bed, sliding downstairs by the rail. She immediately caught a whiff of good smell coming from the kitchen. She peeked in to see Mei, looking at a cookbook while water was boiling on the stove, a giant egg sitting on the floor under Mei the size of a small kid

"Ok, so now I have to crack the egg...oh hi Issy. You woke up?" Mei said, looking up from the book and at Issia, face closer to a smile than usual.

"Hi Mei, why do you have a giant egg in the kitchen?" Issia asked, partly confused about not what is going to happen, but how...

"Oh, this? I'm making a scrambled egg. Why?"

"Well...one you don't em...make that with a pot of water. Two, the egg doesn't look like it would fit."

Mei simply shrugged. "I've been wielded by many powerful people. I think I can handle this mishap." She then got a stick and hit the egg, cracking it. Almost immediately, a pink mist shot out of it, covering the entire kitchen in smoke and making Issia cough profusely. "Oh sorry, forgot you are still kind of human and require breathing," Mei said while she floated over to her to pat her back. As soon as the smoke cleared, a tiny roar was heard. Both Issia turned their heads to the sound, looking around the room.

"Did you _cough _hear that Mei?"

"Yeah..." The tiny squeaky roar was heard one more time, but this time the duo had pinpointed the noise. It was coming from the giant egg. More specifically, it was coming from _inside _the egg. They both looked at each other, Issia in shock and Mei with her trademark placidness, however now having a bit of 'i'm innocent' in her waning glance.

"**You were going to cook a-**"

"Sssssh." Mei put a finger on Issia's lips, then patted her werewolf ears. "Let's just see what species it is, then get it out of here before that Valkyrie comes back in a few hours," She said as the lower part of the cloth nudged the crack wider inch by inch until it had snapped open. Between the two broken shells layed a baby wyvern with pink scales and covered in embryonic fluid. Her eyes were closed, but she already had tiny wings and a tail. Other than that, she looked like a completely normal baby. "Mama?" the baby cooed as she looked at Mei and Issia, and giggled. "Not mama!"

"Oh good the baby already knows who she is somehow," Mei said as Issia picked up the wyvern baby. "Ok, but what now? We don't know where its mom is, and neither of us knows how to take care of a baby!" Issia said, the Wyvern's tail poking at her breast repeatedly.

"Of course I don't, which is why _you_ are going to be the mother until we find the real one," The Ittan-momen said, kicking the eggshells out and opening the fridge door. "You think you lactate? If not then I might need to find a recipe to make you lactate."

"Or just make something that tastes like breastmilk to feed the baby?" Issia said, tilting her head.

"What did you say? I had just finished the potion. Now open wide."

"I'm not drinking th-" Issia was cut off by Mei forcing her to drink the potion in the vial. The werewolf gagged defiantly until she gave up, drinking the rest of it only so she won't accidentally drop the wyvern baby. "Now, try to breastfeed her. Just lift your top, which should be easy since you only usually wear a bra and a skirt nowadays..."

"Hey!" Issia exclaimed, a blush growing. "It's just really hot..."

"Sure it is. Now come on and lower your bra or something." Issia nodded and lifted with one hand, and raised the wyvern she was rocking in her other hand to her Areola. The baby breathed a small pink flame then latched on to the breast, immediately sucking with intensity.

"My c-chest feels hot Mei...what's happening?"

"The milk is being produced then excreted through your nipple for the baby. Now let me help you sit down," Mei responded as she pulled up a chair and sat the breastfeeding Issia down on it, watching her cradle the baby as she coos. She brought up a piece of paper and a quill with ink and started drawing her, smirking. "I should really wake up Kali for this..."

* * *

"More More More!" The Queen of Hearts said, jumping up and down in front of the door into Calice and Bella's bedroom, knocking repeatedly. Eventually, the door came open, showing Calice and Bella sleepily looking down at her, both naked(except for Calice's underwear on) but not awake enough to notice. The Alice/Lilim blushed, rubbing her shoulder instinctively. "I s-see that you were em...b-busy...so can you make me more toys?"

"Your Highness, may we go back to sleep?" Bella said, still rubbing her eyes then leaving on Calice's shoulders. "I want to go back to cuddling my hubby like a pillow..."

"Unless you are going to have sex once you close this door, I'm not budging!" Said the Alice, folding her arms and turning around defiantly. "You know," Bella started, "I won't mind another round with C- wait where did he go?" The Bicorn looked around, not seeing him in the dark light. She turned on the light, seeing Calice making a doll in the corner of the room, quickly stitching fabric together around stuffing with his eyes closed. The Queen shuffled over and sat in his lap, watching the toy being made in front of her eyes with glee. "This aura of yours is amazing! Shame you can't use it to it's fullest though..." He simply yawned in response and patted her, placing the now completed doll in her lap. It immediately came to life with red glowing eyes, playing in his hair for a few seconds before hugging the Alice's waist.

"Yay! You may go back to sleep now while I play with this dolly. Come on Jessie!" She said as she hopped off the lap and ran out the door, the doll growing to her size and running after her giggling with childlike wonder and joy. "That always looks cute for some reason," Bella said, watching them disappear around the corner into the maze-like castle hallways. She turned off back off the lights and lifted the once again sleeping Calice off the chair, climbing back onto the rosy bed and nuzzling him drowsily until she herself fell back to asleep.

They both woke up for real this time, smiling to each other as the sunlight shined through their room. It was officially their last day in Wonderland, and now that Calice and Bella had finished all their work(and convince the guards to at least try to keep the Queen of Hearts from tracking them down for spontaneous toy-making), it was time to enjoy themselves fully. They quickly put on their clothing and walked with each other down the hall, and out the castle. Then after some kissing, they teleported to the market district of the kingdom, seeing sweets to and fro. "So, where shall we go first Calice?" Bella asked as she lifted him onto her back and started walking around, licking her lips at what to buy. "How about _yawn _the place with the cakes that turn you into a shota for 2 hours?"

"Oh yeah, I did wanted you to eat that so I can feel what its like to carry your little body around..." She thought to herself as she trotted over to the stand and bought a slice of cake for him, then another in secret for later. "Wait, I was only partly serious about that..." Calice said, his sleepy eyes now more slightly open from surprise.

"Well, you should have said that before I bought you the cake. Now open wide~"

"I'm not going to-" Calice was cut off by a forkful of the cake being pushed into his mouth by a random Cheshire, which immediately disappeared to watch what happens from afar with some buttered popcorn. His body started shrinking down to a boy's, his usual ruggedness replaced by the looks of a 4 foot, 8-year-old boy. Bella placed the plat of cake aside and carried him in her arms, glowering with glee. "Eeeeeeee it worked! You look so adorable!"

"I feel weird Bella," he said with his childish voice. "So, should we go to the mushroom forest now?" Bella shook her head and moved him around until he was being cradled like a baby. "We are going home my little shota, and you have no say in it."

"You can't do that!" Calice starts trying to squirm out of her grip, only to find that his strength and stamina had been reduced to a small boy's too. Quickly tired by the effort, he gave up and relaxed in her arms, folding his arms defiantly. the Bicorn smiled and kissed his belly, eliciting a giggle from him. Encouraged by it she continued, the giggling turning to full blown laughter. "Hey that tickles!" he said in between breaths and laughter until he had fallen asleep again, snoozing in her arms.

"Issia is going to love this," Bella said, laying him on her centaur back and trotting away through the mushroom forest and rain, then eventually on the path home. Unknowingly to them, the Cheshire from earlier followed them through the air and treetops, still watching them with her seemly infinite supply of popcorn in her bag.

* * *

"Thank you for the red dust, young werewolf!" The Leader Blue Oni as the others picked up the bags of Redstone and started walking away. The leader dropped a case of coins and whiskey in return, then patted her and the wyvern cooing sleepily in her arms. "So, I guess you did it with a futa wyvern?" Issia looked at her in surprise and shock at the tall demihuman, confused. "Oh no, she's just a stray I found and I'm taking care of her until her mom finds us," she responded, feeling slightly awkward about the whole thing now. "Oooooh, so it's the classic 'was about to cook an egg on a stove but then it hatched' thing?" The Oni asked, peering curiously into Issia's eyes. This only left Issia even more confused, tilting her head back at her. "That's an actual thing?" was the first response that came to the werewolf's mind.

"It happens more often than you think it would," the Oni said as she started walking out the door. Right before she exited through, she chuckled and turned around. "Just last week I found a case for wine, found a harpy egg in one of the actual bottles. That ended up being a strange Thursday!" _Slam _went the door, leaving Issia completely bewildered at this point, and alone in the front. The door to the back opened a while later, Kali peeking out to look at Issia and the wyvern baby. Her face was coated in Redstone dust that kicked up during the grinding(or slashing) of it. "How is the little wittle baby?" She asked, making funny faces at it. The baby giggled then sneezed, blowing a ring of smoke that poofed once hitting Kali's nose.

"She's fine. I just wish the mom will come through the door and finally take her back to her real home," Issia said, yelping a little when the wyvern started sucking breastmilk from her again. "Aww...it must be really hungry to be drinking milk almost all the time," Kali remarked. "Don't worry Issy, it just takes some time, luck, and plot. Her mom could fly in at any moment right?"

"Ok, but what does plot have to do with any of it?"

With that sentence, and as if on cue, the door creaked open. Standing in it was Melisa, smiling as if she was hiding something behind her back. Before anyone could ask her, she stepped aside, revealing a pink wyvern, her eyes brightening with relief as soon as she saw the baby. She flew over to hit and nuzzled, the baby nuzzling back and flapping her little arms/dragon wings at her mother. "Mama, Mama!" it said repeatedly, reaching over from Issia to be in her mother's arms instead. Issia gladly relinquished her gently, immediately putting back on her bra and relaxing on the chair she had been sitting on for the entire day.

"Thank you for taking care of my sweet baby!" The mother said, playing with the baby cutely. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Issia just shook her head. "It is the least I could do, although now I know she really likes breastmilk."

"Well yes, our species tends to be on the hungrier side. Alas, now we are reunited and I can fly back home. Tadaa!" With that, the wyvern flew through the ceiling of the workshop, leaving a human-sized hole in the roof as they flew away from the village. "Wait, isn't Calak supposed to be back today?" Issia said, now suddenly full of worry. This entire day had been a weird one for her.

"Well yes. Why do you seem so wo-oooh it's the hole," Melisa said, digging around until she found hammer and nails. "Well then, guess we have to get building then right?"

"Yeah. At least it can't be worse right?" At the terrible mistake of a question, the doorbell rang, followed by the familiar soft kick of a Bicorn's hoof. "Hello? We have retuuuuuurrreeeed, and I have the best thing to show you all~"

In that moment, Issia and Melisa looked at each and knew...this was the end for them.


End file.
